Never Forgotten
by Lamker
Summary: A sequel, prequel, tie-in, standalone from War Front. The Howling Commandos were mostly the jokers around camp, when they weren't off taking care of HYDRA and blowing stuff up. And when Peggy was dragged in, things got all sorts of crazy. But with an uncle like Phillips, they tend to stay in line for a while. A series of one shots about the team of crazies.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is the start of the sires I talked about. Remember, if you have a request, just review or PM it to me. But please, no slash =/ and I'm not the best at romance (or maybe? Haven't gotten that many points there) but everything else is a go. AS long as it's about these guys in this time. So yeah, no Avengers, no Thor (or maybe?) but there will be name drops - you've seen some in 'War Front'.**

 **Oh yeah. The time here? It's irrelevant. Noting's connected with anything (unless I SAY it is. I'll tell you before the story.) so it can be at anytime during the movie e... story. Whatever. Does that make sense? No? Yes? Ask me! I won't bite =3**

 **And just so you know, I _do_ read comics, so some stuff here (mostly about Barnes and Rogers) is actually true. Some. Not all. **

**This whole series/story will be on 'complete' because I can always end it or add more. It's... well, endless, so it's like that.**

 **Another thing... SOME of the ... one shots I guess? will be expanded between multiple chapters (say... prank war?). Also note that some are going to be longer and others shorter - depends on the material, theme, time and complexity.**

 **Oh and in case you don't know the 'War Front' story, stuff will be translated from other languages (German, French,...) by "*...*" so anything inside these * is translated. You'll get it when you see it :P**

 **...I think that's all yeah-**

 **So... I don't own anything (except the OCs you'll find every now and then... maybe?) and the grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.1 How we met**_

It hasn't been all that long since they made the team. A week maybe. But they were already closer than family, as the Howlers joked about pretty much anything.

"So…" Steve asked as they played poker, with Bucky wining as usual.

"You never told me how you guys met," he looked at them, as they stopped their game and glanced at each other, a bit surprised by the question.

"Well… um… that's a story," Dugan held his breath and scratched the back of his head.

"We got time," Rogers got the feeling this is going to be interesting.

"Yeah… I wasn't even there…" Jim faked a hurt expression, but was right. They met him after Captain America saved them from the camp and they worked together outside.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" Peggy spoke and stepped inside the barrack.

"Hey, Peg!" the Commandos greeted, some hoping they wouldn't have to explain as she arrived.

"Am I interrupting something?" she was a bit surprised by their joy of her arrival.

"No, no," everyone, except Steve and Jim, shook their heads.

"Actually, they were just about to tell me how they met in the POW camp," Cap smiled and looked at her as she seemed amused, while the others groaned.

"Why are you here?" Jones tried to change the subject.

"Colonel Phillips sent me to check on you," Carter grinned and took her seat.

"I'd also love to hear this."

"So okay… the first thing we should mention is… we weren't exactly friends when we first saw each other," Dum Dum scratched his cheek, looking at the others.

"Yes… it was… a rough start to say the least," Monty looked at the floor in memory.

* * *

"Do you know why the Reich is destined to win this war, Corporal?" one of POW warden – Lohmer - asked as he stood on a bridge, looking downwards where new prisoners were gathered.

"Surely the advance arsenal developed here by HYDRA will turn the tide in our favor, Colonel Lohmer," one of the guards answered, looking up as he lined the prisoners up.

"Oh that helps – make no doubt that helps. But it only speeds the inevitable," the Colonel smirked watching as other guards did their work.

"Prisoners #49275. This way Monty," the guard pushed Lieutenant Falsworth forward, towards a cell.

"Prisonnier#03691. Venz Ici," another grabbed Caporal Dernier and pushed him along with the Brit.

"In your kennel, you dogs," the two were motioned to a cage.

"The Reich shall win because we are unified. In both blood and purpose. While our enemies…" Lohmer smirked, watching the show that was about to unfold.

"…are the polyglot peasants of Europe and the mongrel masses of North America. You see then, the genius of splitting up prisoners by nationality when they arrive," the two new POWs were shoved into the cage and saw there were already three people there.

There was a big one, mustache and a big hat. Another one looked like death and kept coughing. The last was black and seemed to be looking the two over.

"Dugan. Me and Jimmy here were with the fighting Irish of the 69th. New York freaking city. Hope you don't got a problem with that," the big one said as soon as the doors closed.

"Jones Macon Georgia. 92nd infantry. All black all proud," the other healthy man explained.

"Falsworth. Of the Birmingham Falsworths. That's in England," the Brit held his head high.

"Yeah, thanks. Your nose scrapping the ceiling kinda gave it away," Dugan rolled his eyes.

"Dernier. My people were resisting Nazi occupiers in Marseilles," Jacques nodded.

"Hey Jones," Timothy grinned.

"What's that Dugan?" the said man didn't turn to look at him.

"You know how many Frenchmen it takes do defend Paris?" at those words, most of them in the cell knew where it was going. Most. But not all.

"How many?" Gabe kept his eyes on Dernier.

"I dunno. They've never tried," at that, you could see the anger in the Frenchman's eyes as an all-out brawl erupted – the two new comers against the two friends.

* * *

From the back, Jimmy managed to get to his feet, trying to stop the fighting.

"You guys are idiots!" he hissed, coughing up as he could hardly stand.

"He started it!" James frowned and grabbed Jones by the arm.

"I was just saying what's true," Dugan ducked under a punch.

"Stop it!" Jimmy threw himself between the four, getting hit in the ribs by accident, before falling to his knees, going into a coughing fit.

"Jimmy!" the two Americans quickly ceased the fight and went to help their friend.

"What's wrong with him?" the other two, for the moment, forgot what happened when they thought the man might throw his lungs out.

"We don't know… but he's been bad since we got here," Timothy explained, helping the man sit down and patting him on the back, trying to ease his pain.

"…idiots..." after he finished, Jimmy managed to speak, although his throat was killing him.

"Hey, hey… take it easy," Gabe forced the kid to stay put.

"…we ain't… gonna live… if you guys… kill each other… that's the… Nazi's job…" he muttered, holding his chest and taking a few deep breaths.

"…He's right… I'm sorry," the giant closed his eyes, stood up and offered a hand to Jacques.

"…As long as you don't mention it again," the Frenchman smiled tightly but took the hand.

* * *

"So… what do we do here?" Falsworth asked as they all calmed down and sat in the cage.

"We work. They wake us up nice and early, force us to work, even if you're down a leg," Dugan shook his head and looked at Jimmy.

"They're forcing him to work too. It's hell…" he added as they shared a look and a frown.

"Are you planning for any escape?" Monty asked, looking at the two.

"Some have tried but failed. It's almost impossible getting out of here alive," Jones sighed.

"So what? Just go with it?" Dernier locked his jaw.

"For now… but we _will_ get out of here…" the assurance of their words made the two believe.

"How many are there anyway?" the Brit raised an eyebrow.

"About 400… maybe more maybe less… A lot either way," Jimmy closed his eyes.

"And… there's one more thing you need to know," the two Americans looked at the newcomers.

"If you're lucky, they'll only kick you when the selection starts," the giant swallowed.

"Selection?" the two looked confused.

"Yeah… there's some guy here that takes a prisoner every so often… supposedly he experiments on them – tries to do who-knows-what but no one's ever lived to tell about it," Jones frowned.

"I see… so if you're unlucky, you get picked… wonderful…" Monty let out a breath.

* * *

"Alright you filthy dogs! Get to work," one of the guards came and hit their cage with a stick, smirking before opening it. They didn't all stand up quickly, as Barnes was sick, so they had to wait for him.

"Still alive? I guess I win," the guard smirked as the others glared at him.

"Move it filth!" he hissed as the left the cell and went to their work place. It has been almost three weeks since they were here and have pretty much became the best of pals.

Dugan, Jones and now Falsworth were told to fill the missiles and move them along, while Dernier and Jimmy had to transport the casings.

" _Damn warden… I'd love to see how he works with this,"_ Dugan thought as he filled the missile.

" _The new guys are nice… but man; our cell hasn't been picked…"_ Jones gulped, but shook his head.

" _I wonder if the others are alright…"_ Monty fiddled with the missile.

There were guards everywhere you look, and they didn't allow much talking.

"Oh man… this is bad…" Jimmy thought as he drove the trolley, looking down and coughing. He didn't even see Jacques in fort of him or hear his: "Américain – look ou-" before they crashed.

"Dummkopf," a guard hissed, coming closer as Barnes held his side, coughing fiercely.

"Sorry about that Fritzie –cough- can't quite shake this damn –cough-" he knew he had to get up. Try and make sure he was fine and see if he could live through this.

"I think I caught –cough- pneumonia on the battlefield. You wouldn't happen to have a doctor -cough- a doctor in this dump- cough-" he couldn't look up as Fritzie came closer.

"We do," the German said, picking up one of the shelling before slamming it down at Barnes, hitting him hard in the head: "I am him," he added before continuing to hit him.

"Jimmy! You dirty-!" Dugan hissed, planning to help, but was restrained by the guards.

"And this is the cure to what ails you!" Fritzie smirked and smacked Barnes' back as the prisoner continued to cough and bleed from the wounds.

It was about a minute later, when the casing was already bent, that the HYDRA man frowned, spit on the ground near Jimmy and told the guards to get him and his 'pals' to a cell.

* * *

"Well, I'd say it's walking pneumonia… except contusions and broken ribs have taken care of the 'walking' part," Jones said as he checked Barnes over as best he could. He was no doctor.

"That bastard Lohman won't even think twice about it! He gives slaver drivers a bad name," Dugan hissed, biting his lip and shaking his head.

"Kleiber has morning shift – he at least is partly human," Dernier didn't know what to do.

"But then Lohman comes on the floor at noon! He'll drag Jimmy outta here, and then he's kaput!" the giant clenched his fist and looked at the Frenchman.

"Hold on…" Monty stopped before the giant started something again.

"Dernier… you were an explosives expert with the Partisans, right?" Falsworth asked.

"Oui," Jacques didn't know what this was about.

"And you're on shell duty tomorrow again, right Dugan? Can you knick some of that gunpowder," the giant looked a bit surprised.

"Five-finger discount's what landed me in Juvenile Hall, Monty," Tim crossed his arms on his chest.

"Good. And you have the power cells yes, Jones?" the Brit turned down.

"So?" Gabe was as confused as the others.

"My specialty in the brigade was strategy. I think we can take care of Lohman once and for all… but it will require us working in tandem," Monty seemed a bit skeptical.

"Why Lord Falsworth – what took you so long to ask?" Gabe grinned, knowing now what it means.

"So… you all know the plan?" Monty asked, looking at the others.

"Yeah," they nodded as the last person coughed.

"I hope this works…" Jimmy groaned as he tried to sleep, but that was impossible.

"It'll work," they assured him before the guards arrived and got them ready.

* * *

"Und du?" one asked, looking at Jimmy.

"He's too sick to work… didn't you see the beating he got yesterday?" Dugan raised an eyebrow.

"…Ja… Get to work," when they were out, the cell was closed and the prisoners got to work.

As they started, they made sure to keep an eye out on the guards. They needed to be patient. If they mess anything up, then they're all dead. And they didn't really want that. It was about three hours in, when the guards weren't really paying attention anymore, than they went into action.

Falsworth was the main man, and first up was Dugan. He drove the trolley down the line, letting out a cough, giving the giant a signal.

Timothy carefully picked up a piece of paper where he had hidden the gunpowder. He used one arm to just hand it to the back, not even turning around.

Taking the paper, Monty made his way down where Jones was. There was already a bottle of gas and the Brit carefully and casually picked it up before continuing. He could see Jacques.

"Here you are," he handed the Frenchman the paper and bottle.

"And for God's sake, don't blow yourself up," he added, looking the man in the eye.

"Naturellement," Dernier grinned, nodded and made his way up the bridge, acting as if he had work.

* * *

"Kleiber – I don't see that clumsy oaf #56895," Lohman threw his arms in the air.

"He is very sick Herr Lohmer, incapable of work-" Kleiber explained but was cut short.

"I'll be the judge of that, Lieutenant," the higher officers hissed.

All the while, Jacques was atop the two, spilling the gunpowder into the bottle, using a nail to make a spark and making some very hot liquid. Leaning over the fence, he poured the containment on the hook of a crane, which was operated by Monty.

"That lazy good-for-nothing will die at his post if he has to! I'll drag him out his cell myself…" Lohman yelled, arms in the air and moving to a pile of old, rusted equipment.

"Let's go Britisher! We need that scrap across the floor now! Schnell!" Kleiber motioned to the pile.

"Right-o Lt. Kleiber sir," the Brit saluted and started he crane.

As he operated it and moved it 'across the floor' which just so happened to be where Lohman was walking under, the hot liquid Dernier put on the chain of the hook ate the metal and cracked the chain. The scrap he was transporting fell right atop the German, as his scream echoed in the factory, while the three men looked pleased with their work. Maybe they could be a team? Guards arrived as others looked in shock and joy, finally being rid of the bastard.

* * *

"Hey – hey Jimmy," Dugan couldn't stop smiling, even when they were back in their cell.

"That creeper Lohman won't be bothering you – or anyone else no more," he just had to tell him.

"They can't tell it wasn't anything other than old equipment, so we just gotto go without rations for a week," he added, the doors closing behind him.

"It was so worth it, just to hear the bastard howl Jimmy-boy," the giant grinned.

"Blast it Dugan, you Dum-Dum! How many time do I gotto tell you- no one - I mean **no one** , calls me Jimmy."

"Your mama named you James didn't she?" Dum Dum raised an eyebrow.

"James Buchanan Barnes! That's why they call me Bucky," Jimmy shook his head and sighed.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Venz Ici** \- Come here

 **Dummkopf** \- Fool

 **Und du?** \- And you?

 **Naturellement** \- Naturally

 **Schnell** \- Quickly

 **That's it for the first one! I'll be posting these when ever I get a new idea or request. So that means, it won't be daily or any other kind of patters. It'll be random. And please, if you sent a request, don't be pushy. I might already have a few... And if I can't (or won't) make the request, be it by a member or guest, I'll let you know. Please don't kill me for that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a review. See you next time ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got help from Yasmin on this one :D Just a few kicks and carnies.**

 **Again, I don't own anything but the grammar mistakes so yeah, sorry about those. Anyway, hope you enjoy and review :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.2 Modified**_

It was an ordinary day at the base of the allied forces. Well, as ordinary as it can get, since it was the home-base of the Howling Commandos after all. Currently it was surprisingly warm and sunny outside, and around the time of lunch. Yet, some of the soldiers ignored the good weather.

"So… what's the plan this time?" Jones raised an eyebrow as he, Dugan and Monty sat in the barrack, looking over the map and information they were given. Barnes was out, target practicing while Steve, Jim and Dernier were finishing their lunch outside.

"You know the tank Colonel Phillips said we could use?" Falsworth looked up at the com. specialist.

"The one Anderson and his team managed to steal from HYDRA?" Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that one," Dum Dum laughed, remembering the arrival of a Nazi tank in the camp. It was a shock to say the least, and almost got Adam killed. But it all worked out in the end.

"Well, we'll be using it to get inside the base. Like a Trojan horse. We will be dressed as HYDRA soldiers naturally, and when we-" James talked, until Timothy cut in.

"Err…we only got _one_ HYDRA tank right?" he was looking out a window as the other two shared a look.

"Yes why?" the Brit stepped away from the map and looked thought the window, Jones following.

"Wh-what?" Monty looked in shock. This was not happening.

"Oh… that might be… an issue," Jones said, but couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

"Barnes' still shooting?" Jim asked, mouth half full with eggs – actual eggs, not just the powder. The last HYDRA base they blew up had controlled a village like the tyrants they were, and the villagers were more than thankful for being freed from them and gave them food, like eggs and milk, as thanks, even though they hadn't much themselves. War was war after all.

"Last I saw him," Frenchie drank the milk and shrugged.

"But it's been a while… and I don't hear the shouts anymore when he hits a target," Steve looked towards the target practice area, a ting of worry in his eyes.

"C'mon Cap, you're not his dad. Let him have some fun," Morita chuckled.

"I guess…" letting out a sigh, Rogers looked towards their barrack where the others were. And that's when he saw their tank. Well, currently their anyway. They knew about the mission, so when he saw someone moving around it, he got a bit suspicious.

"Do you see that?" he asked the two, not looking away.

"Who is that?" Jacques narrowed his eyes, trying to see better.

"It looks like Barnes…" the medic muttered, seeing the blue uniform.

"What's he doing?" the two asked, seeing he was holding something.

"…beats me," Jim shrugged, munching on another fork full of eggs.

"…I got a bad feeling…" Cap mumbled, standing up and going towards the tank. The other two shared a look before quickly finishing their meal and rushing after him.

* * *

" _Okay, let's do this,"_ Bucky smirked and quietly made his way to where the tank was parked. He made sure to let everyone know he'd be shooting for a while.

" _I can't believe the guys are so boring,"_ he grinned, shaking the paint spray can in his hand.

"… _Yeah they're gonna kill me,"_ he paused for a second before shrugging and using the spray. He got the idea to this not long after the chaos of an enemy-tank driving into their base had been solved.

" _Big and seeable,"_ he worked on his art, grinning like an idiot. He had just finished the first word.

" _Wonder who'll lose it first,"_ he chuckled, messing up part of the letter he was currently working on.

" _Okay, okay… nice and easy,"_ he went over some letters multiple times to make sure they're perfectly seeable.

" _Almost done huh?"_ he smirked, setting in the last two letters, when he heard calls and shouts.

* * *

"Bucky?!" that was from Steve and Barnes couldn't stop smiling as he turned. He couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"W-What are you doing?" that was Monty. He knew, as he knew he'd be the most pissed.

"…You've got to be joking…" Jones was laughing, but holding his mouth, probably trying to not upset the Brit responsible for tactics any further by supporting Barnes' idea.

"Jimmy… you… oh God," Dugan was laughing in disbelieve, not really caring that Monty shot him a glare.

"Why? Just… why?" Jim was shaking his head, but grinning none the less.

"…Could have been worse yes?" Dernier actually seemed impressed – and got a glare for that from Falsworth too.

"What? Ain't it nice?" James laughed, stepping away so he could see his masterpiece.

The Howlers looked at what their teammate had done. It was written, big, colorful letters of ' **Die Nazi Scum!** ' and they couldn't understand it. Why? When?

"You **do** know we needed that to infiltrate the base _right_?" Monty still seemed mad. Furious even.

"Yep! And don't worry, I got it covered!" Barnes grinned as the others looked in shock.

"I'll drive this thing right into their little nest. Keep them off you while you do your thing."

"…Are… isn't… why…" they were at a loss for words, wearing various expressions: some seemed just impressed, some confused, some amused, and one of them was actually pondering what Barnes had told them.

"Since when is it **your** job, to make stupid ass decisions?" Morita raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can't let him have all the fun!"  
"Right. He's here. So the stupid never left…" Steve mumbled more to himself, thinking about a certain exhibition of the future, right before he had tried for the fifth and last time to enlist.

"…You know what? Do it," Falsworth nodded, hand on his chin.

"It's your idea – now it's your plan," the Commandos didn't know at which one they should be more in awe over. This was like some strange dream…

"I guess we're improvising," Jones shrugged.

"And before the mission even starts," Jacques laughed.

"If you're doing that, I want in!" Dum Dum smirked.

"We're all gonna die…" the others shook their heads as the two agreed.

Anderson, who just brought some papers to Phillips, originally had planned to just greet them and continue on his way to his well-deserved lunch, when he stopped and stared at the tank in disbelieve. He skipped the greeting and just turned to the Howling Commandos. "Why am I not surprised…this will end up in a big boom, I guess…" He stood there for another moment, looking at a certain sniper's masterpiece, before leaving to get something to eat.

* * *

"So… you know how to drive this thing?" Dugan asked as he sat at the cannon, ready to fire.

"Not really," Bucky answered, moving a lever and smiled when he felt the tank move.

"Roll out!" he called, pressing a switch that made the thing go faster.

"Wahoo!" Timothy's shout echoed in the tank as the two drove off.

"Monty said the east side is out best shot," Dugan looked down at the kid.

"Least guarded?" glancing at the older man, James was grinning.

"Yep!" looking though the scope, the transport specialist could see the base.

"Buckle up! It'll get bumpy!" going as fast he could, Buck drove the tank towards the fence.

"Ready and waiting!" Dugan set the missiles in and waited until they entered.

In the next few seconds, they could hear orders and screams as they drove into the fence, tearing it down like paper, and squashed a few HYDRA men under.

* * *

"Well… he wasn't joking…" Morita watched from their hiding place as the tank started coming, silently wondering if it really was a good idea to let Dugan and Barnes do this. They were known for trouble, sort of, after all.

"Why would you think he was?" Dernier looked up from his explosions.

"I don't know… the idea seems…" Jim didn't really know what to say.

"Unbelievable?" Steve answered from him.

"Yeah…" the medic saw the tank tore down the fence and they could hear shouts and screams.

"Let's move!" Falsworth looked at the others as they quickly but carefully made their way to the base. As you'd expect, the enemy was already shooting at the tank and didn't even think about covering the other side.

There were… few soldiers who didn't get to the tank fast enough and saw the Howlers, but they were taken care of quickly. The Commandos set their explosives and could hear the fire of the cannon and couldn't help but laugh. It worked. This was just too weird.

"Wonder what Phillips will say about this?" Gabe laughed as they ran to the tank to get a ride.

"Who knows? Today is just one strange thing after another," Monty sighed as they shot down men.

"Agreed. Let us never speak of it again," Frenchie jumped on the tank as the base blew up.

As Anderson had predicted, it was a big boom – said man's ears were ringing, and he just knew the Commandos just had blown up a base again. Amused he shook his head, ready to face the papers Phillips would undoubtedly throw at him. That was his punishment after bringing a tank into base without warning. He was assigned to do paperwork.

* * *

 **And that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed and review =3 Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the third part. This is it for... maybe this week? Not sure. But remember, I'm doing this on requests - so feel free to drop one in a review or PM**

 **I only own the grammar mistakes, jad jada jada...**

 **Read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.3 Wishes**_

"So… what are we doing today?" Morita asked, half bored to death as he fiddled with the pillow.

"Something dramatic?" Dugan said halfheartedly, cleaning the plates.

"Nothing too much guys…" Steve sketched their barrack in his book.

"No missions today?" Dernier lay on his back, head hanging off the bed.

"Nope… we're free," Barnes played with the cards they have.

"Didn't Stark say something's up today?" Jones watched the ants crawl on the ground.

"He says that all the time…" Falsworth had his chin on his hand, trying to stay awake.

"True…" they muttered, **far** too bored to do anything else.

Today just wasn't their day, as _nothing_ was happening. They didn't have a mission; there were no attacks, no new soldiers, and no things blowing up – nothing! And they can't do 'nothing'. It's impossible for them, so they needed something and fast. But it was already towards the end of the day, so they have almost lost all hope.

"Howard, what is the rush?" could be heard from outside their barrack as the Howlers looked up.

"Just trust me on this Peggy!" Stark opened their door, grinning as they looked in surprise.

"Guys! What are you still doing here? We need to go!" he was so excited, they hardly heard what he was saying. They've hardly ever seen him like this.

"Where's the fire?" Steve put down his book and looked at the man.

"You don't know what today is?" he looked at their blank expressions.

"Oh my- You'll love it!" his grin grew as they shared a look.

* * *

"Stark, what's all this about?" Steve asked as they walked through the forest.

"You'll know when you see it!" Howard was more excited than they've ever seen him.

"Where are we going then?" Dugan frowned as a branch was knocked back into his face.

"A clearing I found some time ago. It's the best place to see it," they kept walking for a few more minutes before arriving at where they were supposed to.

"Perfect!" Stark grinned and looked at the slightly annoyed and confused followers.

The place was pretty. Nice, short grass, a small river flowing by, a clear view on the sky and moon's rays added to the calming and enjoyable effect. Maybe today wasn't _all_ boring.

"Make yourselves confortable everyone! The show will start in a few minutes," he clapped his hands together and sat down, back against a tree and eyes on the sky.

"You heard the man," Cap shrugged as they all spread out.

Rogers and Carter both went near the river, sitting on the bank and waiting for whatever to just happen already. Across them was Bucky with his boots off and feet in the water.

Dugan and Jim took their places around Howard, asking what they're looking for. He didn't answer.

Monty, Jones and Dernier lay on the backs in the grass, enjoying the peaceful night.

"Almost everyone…" Stark was like a child, looking at the sky without blinking.

* * *

Just as Jones was about to say something, what they came here for was finally known. When it started, they Howlers were in awe and shock at what they were seeing, but quickly understood Stark's enthusiasm and couldn't help the grins on their faces.

"How many are there?" Morita asked, looking at the meteor shower or rain as they called it.

"Over a hundred if you ask me…" Dum Dum couldn't take his eyes off the sight.

"Wow… it's… wow…" Gabe tried to follow as many as he could but that didn't really work.

"It's… beautiful," Falsworth almost felt like crying, being able to see this.

"I have never seen one before…" Jacques has only heard about this event.

"It's like shooting stars going off all at once," Barnes felt at peace, something he hasn't in a while.

"Don't they say you should make a wish," Peggy didn't notice her hand moving closer to Steve's.

"If you see this, I doubt you can wish for anything more," Cap himself didn't know their hands met.

"I told you you'd like it," Stark hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

The meteors were like quick lines drawn on a black paper. They appeared, left a white line and disappeared into the night. Truly a rain of stars. The rest of the rain was spent in silence, joy and awe as they watched. They knew this was rare and the fact they saw it, took away any worry they might have had.

* * *

"So, did you guys wish for anything?" Jim looked at the others once it was all over.

"I forgot," Jones scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"For this war to be over soon," Barnes still kept his eyes on the sky, but noticed the two across him holding hands none the less.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Steve let out a breath, eyes closed.

"True, but it's not like you can go to sleep and wake up with the war done," Dugan liked the idea, but he tried to keep realistic.

"True love," Frenchie smiled, seeing the lover birds as the other laughed. Not because of the two, but because that was, after all, a common wish.

It was only then, Carter and Rogers, saw what they were doing and quickly pulled apart, each one a bit red in the face and unable to look anyone in the face.

"A better tomorrow for everyone," Stark smiled as the others nodded. That's what they're fighting for right now. So everyone can have a future without war.

"To survive this hell would be… nice," the British James chuckled.

"Maybe to be able to travel in time…" Rogers could only imagine how many things he could change, how many things could have prevented.

"That'd be nice," the others nodded, liking the idea pretty much.

* * *

"…I'd like to see my family again… just see. Know they're alright…" Dugan knew they were looking at him, so he kept his eyes glued to the sky.

"Jimmy… he'd be old enough to walk now…" he muttered, a sad smile on his face.

"He'd be proud of you," Frenchie swallowed, as the giant nodded.

"Maybe… I guess we'll never know…" shaking his head to get the tears away, Dum Dum looked back.

"You really doubt it? Give yourself some credit man," Morita patted him on the back.

"Yeah, but… you can just never know right? How he could turn out… how I could have helped… all that stuff… you gotto live with that fact…"

"You'd be a great father Dugan," Barnes smiled at the transport specialist.

"Take it from a kid who… well, sees you as a dad," that somehow made Timothy's heart melt as his eyes began to water. He loved these guys. All of them.

"Yeah! Buck's right you know. If anyone here'd make a good dad, that'd be you!" Jim smiled.

"Jim…" the giant gulped, looking at the medic.

"You can always go back Dugan…" Steve spoke, looking at him.

"Cap…" he was hardly keeping it together.

"Thanks… but I'm home… I'm with my family… you guys… You're more than I could ever ask for," he was crying now, smiling as the others smiled back. They enjoyed the silence that followed for a few minutes, before someone decided to break it.

* * *

"What the-?!" Peggy and Steve called, the sniper knee deep in water, smirking as the two were soaked though their clothes.

"Wahoo!" Barnes yelled, laughing, until he found his head underwater.

"Peggy!" Cap looked wide eyed as Buck threw his arms around, trying to break her hold.

"That was one of my favorite shirts," her eye twitched as she stood next to Buck.

"Hey, I think that's enough! He can't breathe!" Jim got to his feet but before anyone could really move, a hand grabbed Carter by her leg, flipped her over and Barnes' head popped out of the water, his lungs greedily taking in water.

"Wow…" they were genially impressed that he managed to throw Peggy over.

"Hey, you two okay?" Stark knocked everyone back to the real world.

"Yes… only soaked," the Agent was actually in pain, as she hit the bottom of the river.

"Ugh… getting there…" the sniper was coughing as the Howlers helped the two out of the water.

"Maybe we should head back…" Falsworth took off his coat and offered it to Peggy.

"Yeah… it's getting pretty late," Jones took a deep breath.

"Howard. Thanks… for this," the Commandos turned to him, smiling and nodding, as he went a bit red in the face, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **Blew. This is it. Do hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a review :D Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's the new one! Before you say anything - yes, I know what I wrote as the title and I know what it means. I just wanted some fun with it :P**

 **Second, guys, review would ya? I need some requests (already got... 2? I'm working on 'em) otherwise this thing is gonna be really slow. So yeah.**

 **Pagie: Hey! It's great to see you again! -hug- and yeah, I kinda remember it xD (still, it's enough just to say something nice) And thanks. I didn't really understand what Temen was going on about, but I knew too many people liked it. I'm looking forward to more people coming back here :D /As for school, we have algebra first. Just got my first year of high school and it's already killing me xD And I'll try some more with Lily and Jim :3**

 **And done. Read, review and enjoy :D (I don't own much - the grammar mistakes and OCs)**

* * *

 _ **Ch.4 Winner, winner, chicken, dinner**_

"So, let's go over the rules again," Jones smirked as he sat at a table, surrounded by the other Howlers and looking across their barrack at the other table, were the rookies were sitting.

"You fellas have your own game," Jim motioned to the deck of cards each table had.

"And we have our own," Dernier grinned as the rookies gulped.

"The winners from each table go head-to-head. Best out of 7 for the first two rounds and last one 3 making it a grand total of 17 rounds," Dugan added, looking at Bucky.

"And he," Monty pointed to Barnes: "Is automatically set for the finale. He's won more games than anyone here…" Falsworth looked at Peggy, who seemed to be having a staring match with Buck.

"And remember – no cheating. This is just for fun," Steve smiled as some of the rookies frowned.

"The winner gets treated to a dinner by the losers," Carter still had her eyes on the sniper.

"But it has to be here, so no exotic locations," Stark sat on the bed, looking at the tables.

"C'mon guys, we know how this'll end," Barnes smirked, looking at the rookies.

* * *

"Get ready to lose mate," Parker was the least scared.

"W-Why am I here?" Banner didn't even know how to play poker.

"Dinner huh? Anything we want?" Hill looked at the Commandos.

"Man, why am I getting chills," Strom was beyond nervous.

"We don't stand a chance…" Richards swallowed hard.

"Pff, what can they do?" Barton tried to hide his anxiety.

"Well, I don't plan to go too far," Fury sighed.

* * *

"You kitties aren't even trying," Peggy smirked, winning another round.

"C'mon Peg! It's already 4 to 1 – and Cap won that!" Dugan was almost out of coins.

"Sorry," Steve scratched the back of his head, but smirked none the less.

"Guess that settles it…" Jim let out a breath, surrendering his coins.

"You know it's not about us," Falsworth shuffled the cards.

"Oui. We want to see them," Dernier looked from Carter to Barnes.

"Hey Peg," Bucky smirked as the Howlers looked at him. The rookies were too busy with their game.

"How about we have ourselves a little… new rule," he had a knowing look.

"What do you propose," she wasn't about to back off.

"Those two who lose in the finale have to go head-to-head in one armed pushups. The loser there has to wear a chicken suit for a week," it was pure evil in his eyes.

"Very well then. We shall inform the winner of the new comers when he comes," the others looked in horror at how these two can be so cruel. Of course the newbie will lose!

* * *

"HA!" Parker jumped to his feet, slamming the cards down.

"Beat that!" his four kings didn't really make it easy, that's for sure.

"No one? Really?" William was still standing.

"I guess I win!" he laughed, grinning as Banner looked at Barton.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he whispered, seeing Lukas put his cards away.

"Because I don't want to go up against them," Barton motioned to the two Howlers that were smirking and glaring at each other, waiting for the third person.

"Right… good call…" John gulped as Parker took his seat with the two.

* * *

"So, Parker," Bucky smirked, seeing William recognized him.

"HEY! It's the siblings!" he pointed a finger at the two, blinking.

"Yes, and you are done," Carter played along, amused by his reaction.

"Oh! Let's not forget about the special rule," Barnes took a toothpick and put in his mouth.

"Special rule?" the rookie raised an eyebrow as the other Howlers covered their faces.

"The two who lose here, face off in one armed pushups," Peggy took off the top of her uniform.

"And the loser from there wears a chicken suit for a week," James moved the pick.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Parker was a bit intimidated.

"Sure… what do you want?" they asked, not really caring.

"…If I win, you work for me for a week," he saw their amused looks.

"Deal," the two smirked as Monty came and shuffled the cards.

* * *

"There!" Parker grinned, showing his four 10s as the cards turned.

"Ha, really?" Bucky felt like crying, but held his cards.

"Oh, such a naïve, little cub," the Agent shook her head and showed her Straight Flush.

"To bad, so sad," Barnes licked his lips, revealing a Royal Flush.

"To the victor goes the spoils," he smirked, taking the coins as everyone else watched.

"N-No way!" Will was looking in utter shock at what happened.

"You were lucky James. It won't happen again," Carter crossed her arms on her chest as the cards were dealt out once again.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that. I've got the power!" he raised his fist before taking his cards.

" _Oh man…"_ Parker groaned, looking at his cards.

" _Bloody hell…"_ Carter said to herself, making sure not to show how bad it was.

" _You're kidding…"_ the sniper kept a straight face, despite the awful cards.

"I fold," Carter hissed at herself, but she didn't know what else to do. It was so rare for her to get bad cards, or be unable to use them, but this time, she knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Wow…" silent whispers were exchanged between the Howlers.

" _Oh man…"_ Parker gulped, knowing if **she** folded, it's bad.

"Y-Yeah… I fold too," he muttered, giving away his cards.

"Ugh well… The winner is Barnes," Falsworth shook of the shock and said.

"… _This wasn't a real victory,"_ Bucky sighed and looked at Peggy and Will.

"Well… A deal is a deal," Carter sighed, stood up and looked at Parker.

"Are you coming?" she asked and went outside the barrack, the others following.

* * *

"Alright, the rules are simple," Dugan started as the two losers waited.

"First one to drop loses," Howard got himself a chair to watch.

"Alright, place your bets ladies!" Adam seemed to arrive, smirking.

"Where the hell were you?" Barnes raised an eyebrow. The guy was supposed to be there.

"…busy," he laughed and took out two hats. "Now, if you'd please," he added.

"Blue one for Parker, red one for Carter," he added as everyone set their bets.

"What are you thinking Barton? Hill? Fury?" Strom asked, seeing them place in the red one.

"She's better than she seems," the three answered as the Howlers looked impressed.

"Okay! Let's go! Ready. Set… GO!"

"Great start," everyone present had to admit as they watched the quick pacing the two had. Each contestant had someone counting their pushups. Peggy had Steve and Parker had Banner.

"C'mon Parker! Show her how it's done!" Richards cheered his friend on.

"Go Peg go! Don't let a kid like that outshine you!" Dum Dum laughed as Carter shot him a glare.

"How's the count?" Dernier asked, following the movement with his eyes.

"36," John said eyes on his friend who was already panting.

"40," Rogers could see the slight sweat on the Agent's forehead.

"Oh, they're closer than I thought," Jim actually seemed impressed by the kid.

"Wonder how far they will come…" Monty was deep in thought as the two continued.

* * *

"Ninety five… ninety six…" Will was barely holding up as he counted.

"Ninety nine… one hundred…" even Peggy was gritting her teeth to keep it together.

"I… I can't," Parker collapsed face first into the ground, letting out a groan of pain.

" _Come on Peggy… a bit more,"_ Carter told herself and pushed until 107 before her arm couldn't support her and was about to fall, when Steve grabbed her.

"And we have a winner," Barnes smirked as cheers and cries were exchanged.

"You were good kid," Jones patted William on the shoulder as he muttered something into the ground.

"But a deal is a deal. Here's the suit," Dugan grinned, handing the suit to John.

"C'mon Peg, my treat," Barnes smiled as the woman got to het feet.

"Really? What about the game?" she was a bit surprised.

"That? Nah! Doesn't count. I had crap cards," he laughed as everyone shook their heads.

"I suppose that's acceptable," she smiled and nodded as the rookies picked their fallen friend from the ground and put him on his feet.

"And it seems we have a new mascot in camp," Frenchie snickered as Will put the suit on.

"Remember. A whole week," Falsworth patted him on the back as the Howlers laughed.

"So, where are we eating?" Howard asked, looking at Bucky.

"We? Nope sorry. It's just me and Peggy," the Commandos looked in shock.

"What did any of you do to get that privilege?" Carter smirked and got her top back on.

"Well… we…" they started, looking for words.

"More luck next time," James winked, offered Peg an arm, which she took, and the two left.

"…Are we sure they aren't brother and sister?" Morita asked, watching them leave.

* * *

"And then he threw up," Bucky finished as the Agent laughed.

"That- It is almost evil!" Peggy shook her head and drank her water.

"Yeah well, he's a tough kid," James smiled, finishing his dinner.

"He sees you as a hero… you know that?" Carter looked the sniper in the eye.

"Yeah, I do… and I actually think I'm his only friend… 'till now I guess? I think that if I wasn't around, there'd be no one who'd understand him," Barnes let out a breath.

"He has said you saved him… that without you, he wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he'll be the death of me… After all, the world needs 'Captain America' more than 'Bucky'…" he can imagine. His best friend, a national hero.

"But Steve Rogers needs James," she tried to make sure he understood his role.

"Yeah, well, Steve Rogers is a shit head."

* * *

 **And done! Okay, so, what ya think? Good? Bad? Meh? Tell me in a review or PM :D**

 **Hope you liked it and I'll see you next time. Till then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the new one :D I got my good friend Yasmin to tag along on this one to :P**

 **Guest: for the 'post war survival' Um... I am leaning towards 'yes' but it might take longer to make it as a lot of their personalities would change if the things didn't happen that happened. All in all, I'll have a real answer if I'll do it by the next post ^^''**

 **Pagie: Well, there are always more meanings to the word 'swear' so :P And... um... I'm not American so I don't know, but it's a saying none the less xD (schools do differ - which kind you go to and what are the teachers like so... yeah xD)**

* * *

 _ **Ch.5 I'm just one man**_

"Okay everyone, mission complete!" Steve called as the Howlers looked at the burning base.

"This one was faster than most," Bucky let out a deep breath, leaning on a tree.

"Well… you guys never change," they heard from behind, Adam looking through the window of the truck, eyes on the blaze happening not too far away.

"Why would we change it?" Jim raised an eyebrow, making his way to the truck.

"No it's just… This'll go down in history," Anderson shrugged, seeing the Howlers getting on the ride.

"You'll be able to say you witnessed the making of history," Monty grinned as the others laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be the one to give nice details on what it looked like," the driver smirked, started the truck and drove off, back to the camp in Italy.

* * *

As usual, when they got back, the soldiers cheered. Every victory was a big one to them, so they made sure their best men knew they were doing a good job.  
"Captain America!" came a shout as someone, or about 4 people, were making their way through the mass of soldiers that stood between them and the Howlers.  
"Captain!" it looked like an interview crew was here. Just perfect…  
"How does it feel to be the one changing the tide of the war?" the man asked; a camera man right behind him as the other Commandos shared a look.

"We'll see ya later Cap," Dugan waved, the others grinning, before leaving.

"Um, I actually don't do it. It's a team effort," Rogers tried, seeing the Howlers leave.

"Really, you should ask the others!" he knew they probably just felt… betrayed in a way. Not by him, he hoped, but by the fact these people just saw _him_ as the hero.

"Come now Captain, give us your thoughts!" the man insisted.

* * *

"Nice to see some things never change huh?" Jones muttered as he stretched in the barrack.

"Yep. And it's not so bad. Who wants to be so known?" Jim grinned, pouring himself some water.

"Agreed. This way the enemy could have more information on us," Falsworth nodded his head.

"*But it would be a bit nice… the ladies would like you more,*" Dernier shrugged, a bit unsure.

"Well, hell, we ain't getting out there. Don't care why," Dum Dum frowned, a bit moody.

"True. Not to mention he's the star," Bucky plopped himself on the bed.

But no matter what they said, the mood was a bit… depressed. The Howlers didn't really want to be Captain America known, but it wouldn't hurt to get some of the credit. Unlike the star-spangled man, none of them was anything special. Maybe that's one of the reasons?

"You know… I think it's worsening the other's morale…" Monty added, seeing the other soldiers walking around, heads low or looking at Steve with this… envy.

"Can't really blame 'em or Cap… but he's the only one they see," Morita let out a sigh.

"This is war. It doesn't matter how you get it done… but they need Captain America for publicity. Try and get more soldiers to join. That kinda stuff," Gabe glanced towards the crew.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Barnes asked when Steve came back to the barrack.

"Like usual…" Cap sighed, sitting on a chair and leaning back.

"They only give me the credit…" he muttered, looking at the roof. He felt exhausted. Even after the tour with the USO, he wasn't used to so much attention. Nor that they gave him credit for things he never did. It just wasn't fair for his teammates, friends, to get ignored.

Chester Phillips shook his head in disbelieve. He stood in some distance to all the trouble with the Commandos coming back and the interviews starting. He also noticed how every member of said Commandos walked into their barrack – besides Steve Rogers, obviously.  
What all the members had in common was that they didn't really looked happy about when, where and by whom all the attention was received.  
He didn't really looked forward to telling Rogers that some higher ups wanted to give him a medal…

"Well who else is gonna get it? You're the 'American Icon' after all," Bucky said sarcastically, seeing how everyone laughed.

"I never wanted to be it… A soldier, yes, but not… this… I'm not even pure American," Steve shook his head before seeing the confused looks of his teammates.

"What?" he asked, Barnes seemed to notice it as well.

"Oh, they don't know!" the sniper laughed as the Howlers gave him the 'are you gonna tell us' look.

"Yeah, well… it's true. My mom and dad were Irish. We moved to Brooklyn when I was just a little kid. Grew up there so… yeah. But I wasn't born there," he smirked as their eyes winded.

* * *

"So… the American Icon isn't American?" Monty raised an eyebrow as the blonde nodded.

"Learn something new every day…" Jones whispered.

"Did the… doctors know?" Frenchie blinked and asked.

"They-" Steve would have said something, but his best friend cut him off.

"No way. He actually tried to get into the army 4 times. So they never really knew where he was really from," the others looked in amazement.

"You wanted to join so badly?" the medic didn't understand.

"Well… yes…" he said awkwardly, a bit red in the face.

"Now I really feel like a regular Joe…" Dugan let out a breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh c'mon guys! I never wanted the press to be just on me! I actually hate it!" Rogers didn't like seeing his friends so down. Especially when they deserved more.

"Hey, we never said anything like that. We get it – the light has to be on ya. We're fine with that, really," Dum Dum straightened a bit and looked at Steve.

"It's not like it can get any more out of hand right?"

* * *

Right at that moment Phillips made his entrance. "At ease" he grumbled, when the Commandos scrambled up to salute. After all, he still was their direct supervisor.  
"I got a letter this morning" he started, walking further into the barrack, his arms crossed.

"In which General Princeton stated that he would like to give 'Captain America' a medal again."  
The usual frown the colonel wore every day deepened a bit when he looked at the un-enthused faces of the team in front of him. He had thought this would be their reaction, to be honest.

"See, I know you guys don't care that much about medals and credits, and I also know that you think it's unfair how Captain here gets all the attention. It's painfully obvious that all of you don't like the way it is. So, I suggest sending you on an important mission instead of giving you, Rogers, free days to fly back to the states to get an unnecessary medal."

Monty immediately caught up to what their colonel meant by that. "It would be a nice statement that you don't care about medals and the likes, but more about your duty. Though I don't know how much that will change the interviewers."

"Well, they're still gonna hunger after the guy. He's the icon. But that's all for show. If the higher ups see that Cap doesn't really care about stuff like that, they're probably gonna try and keep things… quiet about it. I mean, you can't have Captain America running around, apparently disobeying orders. They'd have to make it seem like it was their idea…" Jones looked at the people around him.

"True. The interviewers would probably get board after a while, since they're not allowed to come into the field. Keep him away from base long enough, and he's free," Bucky smirked.

"But it would affect everything wouldn't it? People wouldn't see Captain America anymore and would likely be more unwilling to join the war…" Jim added, not sure how this is going to work.

"Use that against them. The Captain is busy saving everyone. Good enough no?" Dernier threw in, shrugging. What do they have to lose?

"Well, you boys seem to have everything under control… I'll get you an assignment tomorrow. That means you have less than a day to figure out exactly what you're going to do," Phillips was actually proud at how quickly these men adapted.

"And if you don't mind… try and get the other's morale up. We just received word unit 96 got decimated…" his voice grew a bit grim before he exited the barrack.

"Damn…" they all muttered. It was always hard when they lost so many…

"…Gather everyone…" Steve said, deep in thought.

"Everyone?" they repeated as he looked at them.

"Everyone."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Rogers closed his eyes for a moment before getting on the stage and seeing that every single soldier in the camp had come. The Howlers really knew how to get a crowd.

"…" for a few seconds, Steve did nothing but look at the many men. He even saw the nurses and doctors- hell even the higher ups were. At the very back, he saw his team, along with Peggy and Adam, all looking ready to listen.

"I'm not really good at speeches…" Steve started, earning a few chuckles from a few men.

"But… I'll try my best," he added, always looking at the back. That's where his support was.

"I know you heard about what happened… we lost many good men – men you knew. I know it's hard, losing someone close to you. And I know that a lot of you are scared," he looked from left to right.

"How would you know? You're Captain America!" came a yell, but it didn't bother the Super Solider.

"I know because I'm a man like the rest of you… Yes, I'm a bit different, but it doesn't change the fact I'm still human," that seemed to have gotten **real** attention from the crowd.

"It doesn't matter what they show back home. What matters is what happens here. I know a lot of you are mad because they keep using me for popularity. And I don't blame you. In fact, I'm angry as well. I didn't do this to be a super star. I did it to help. Be it on the field or home. And I don't think myself better than anyone of you. Actually… you're _all_ stronger, braver and better than me," it was hard, not listening to the man speak. No one could stop him.

"You know why? Because none of you have this… Super Soldier Serum inside you. You don't have superior strength or an unbreakable shield. Yet you still fight. You get up and go to war, because you want to protect your close ones. You fight for what you believe, without everything that makes me… so special," he never took his eyes off the crowd.

"So I want you to understand… Let the media say what they say. Let them speak of how 'Captain America' changes the war. How he's the one man army. Let them… because they are too afraid to say the truth. They're afraid to admit… the ones winning this war? Are all of you. No one man can win a war. He can only do his part. Mine being, giving others courage. But I'm not the real hero. That's you. Every single one of you. You are the army that wins the war, not my outfit or power. You are the real warrior of this hell, and you are the real Super Soldiers. And by the end of it all, truth and justice will make sure you all get what you deserve," he finished, a confidant nod, before leaving the stage.

A few moment of silence passed the crowd before clapping could be heard from the back. Soon, the whole crowd had to cheer and applaud the Captain. He was really incredible…

* * *

Elsewhere, there was a whole ceremony prepared in honor of the American Icon.

"And today, we are honored to give this medal or bravery to no other than Captain America!" the crowd clapped as General Princeton turned to the left, where someone was supposed to come.

"Captain America!" he called again, as the clapping stopped and the said man was not here.

"I'm… sure he's just… getting ready…" Princeton said awkwardly, holding the medal.

That's when a small man came and said something into his ear. Princeton looked about ready to faint as the color drained form his face.

"Um…. Well it would, ugh, seem that… Captain America is too busy…" he improvised, sweating.

"He um… also seemed to have said that… the medal should be given to… um the museum as all soldiers deserve it…" he was red in the face before he finished and left the stage.

* * *

 **And done! That's it for now and I hope to see you next time :D**  
 **Hope you liked it and if you did, leave a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pagie: I said I'd 'use it more' - that doesn't mean I'll use it all the time. First, you can't force interactions otherwise the whole things seems awkward, and second, it's not what the story is about.**

 **Guest (about the After War Trauma): It's officially a yes :3 but might take a bit of time before it's finished xD**

 **Guest: I will update, but randomly, so don't worry. If I'll ever stop posting, I'll be sure to say so :3**

* * *

 _ **Ch.6 Everybody's afraid of something**_

"M-Man… T-The o-one time y-y-you'd n-need A-Adam a-and his d-damn truck… a-and he's o-off in the N-Netherlands…" Gabe muttered, teeth chattering, as he rubbed his arms to keep warm.

"S-Suck it u-up Jones! W-We need to g-get back a-as soon as w-we can…" Dugan's hands shook as he brought firewood.

"That should be e-enough…" Bucky came closer to the pile of rocks they managed to get and took a lighter, making sure to keep a hand over it, so the wind wouldn't blow it out.

"And voila," he smirked, shaking slightly as the fire consumed the paper and grew.

"G-Good job B-Barnes," Monty nodded, scotching closer and putting his hands over the flame.

"F-Finally!" Jim smiled, putting his can of water atop the fire.

"I-I-I need a h-hot d-drink!" Morita added, pulling the sleeves of his uniform further down.

"*Don't f-forget the f-food!*" Frenchie threw the foil wrapped potatoes on the fire.

"Don't worry guys… We should get to extraction tomorrow," Steve brought more tinder and added some to the fire, making sure it won't go out.

"Y-You mean i-if we s-survive th-the night?" Jones moved closer to the fire, while also taking one of the goods they could eat. Right now, anything was a delicacy.

"W-We're gonna be fine…" the sniper shuddered slightly.

"C-Can w-we d-do something t-to pass the t-time?" Dernier took his cup of water and drank it.

"D-Do what?" Timothy held the potato in his hands to get them warm.

"S-Stories maybe? I-I bet y-y-you guys h-have s-some fun s-stuff," the medic managed a smile.

"J-Just no horror… War time i-isn't for that crap…" Barnes mumbled, taking another potato.

* * *

"Aw c-c'mon Jimmy! Y-You can't h-have night s-stories without h-horror!" Dum Dum teased and added some more wood to the fire.

"The war will be out story," Steve smiled as everyone gathered at the fireplace.

"I-If you wa-want a s-story, I-I need to i-introduce you t-to a friend o-of mine… H-He's actually w-working o-on a s-story r-right now…" Falsworth saw his breath in the cold night.

"S-Seriously? D-During t-the w-war?" the com. specialist felt chills up his spine.

"I-Indeed. H-He is q-quite the g-genius… M-Made u-up an entire l-language for t-the book…" the Brit managed a smile, before closing his eyes and shuddering.

"What's his name? We could go pay him a visit," Rogers got up and handed each Howler their blankets. He was the only one who didn't really need it.

"John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. We call him Tolk," Monty quickly wrapped the blanket around himself.

"D-Do all B-Brit's have long names?" Dugan didn't really dare to move.

"N-No not r-really…" was the answer as the others shard a look.

"Fancy fucking Brits…" they each muttered, minus the tactic's specialist.

* * *

"I-I wonder w-why w-we're t-the only ones h-here…" Gabe was starting to feel better as the warmth of the fire and blanket gave him back some feeling.

"Because no o-one else is this crazy?" Bucky grinned, munching down the potato.

"O-Or they're j-just waiting…" Jim managed a chuckle.

"The only t-thing waiting t-there are w-wolves," Dum Dum murmured but smirked at their reactions.

"W-Well, they **are** nocturnal…" Gabe shrugged.

"I h-hate w-wolves…" Dernier shivered, but not from the cold.

But there was something in the Frenchman's eyes, his body language, that there was something deeper than what he said.

"You okay pal?" Dugan looked at him with hints of worry as they were all starting to get better.

"O-Oui," the Howlers weren't convinced, but shared a quick look.

"You can tell us man…" Jim gave a smile and lightly nudged the demolition specialist.

* * *

Sighing, Dernier bit his lip and spoke: "I don't just hate them… I'm afraid of them…" the others stayed silent, but gave slight nods, figuring that was the case.

Jacques waited a few seconds and saw that they were waiting for him to continue, so he did: "When I was younger, I and my brother got lost in a forest not too close home. While we were wandering around, a wolf came from one side. We quickly started running, but were lucky the wolf was old as it couldn't keep up with us… We managed to get out just as our parents were about to come searching…" he let out a breath and smiled slightly.

"An old fear, I know, but since then I've never liked them. I stayed away from dogs as well."

"Hey, it's fine man. I'm still scared of frogs when one jumped into my pants! Do you know how slimy they are?" Timothy said, making the Commandos laugh.

"Well, since we're sharing…" Morita fidgeted with his can of water.

"I got a deep fear of drowning…" he seemed embarrassed, as he avoided their eyes.

"Nothing to be ashamed of… To each his own," they all 'feared' drowning, but so do most people. For Jim it was more the 'I'd rather die any other way than drown' kind.

"Jelly fish if we're there," Jones shrugged and took a sip from his can.

"I heard they can kill you. Saw one when I was in the sea once, thought it looked pretty weird. And then, after I learned that they kill, never went into water again," he shrugged and gave a weak smile.

"Tornadoes," Monty said, eyes glued to the fire. He blinked seconds later; as if not aware he spoke.

* * *

"…Want to talk about it?" Steve gave a sympathetic smile. To him, this was more good than bad. They were opening up to each other and that could only bring them closer.

"…Our town, back in England, when I was about 10, was ravaged by one. Luckily, we all got away, but we lost… everything. Of course, we got help and supplies, but it couldn't replace what was gone…" for a bit, only the flickering of fire could be heard. Falsworth didn't expect anyone to do something. It happened a long time ago and now they're at war. Those were probably better times…

"What about you Jimmy?" Dugan turned to the sniper. The silence was killing him.

" _Heights… My dad died testing a chute…"_ that's what he wanted to say, but he just smiled at the flame. He couldn't say it. He knew that made him a coward, but heights… that's something they face all the time. If they knew, they'd be worrying about far too much.

"James?" the Brit asked a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, clowns," Bucky laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Me and Steve are both scarred for life by them," Barnes looked at the Super Soldier who had his eyes away and was slightly red in the face.

"I was 5 alright? Their makeup scared me and then their laughter…" Rogers shivered at the thought.

"One time, he called me up to shake his hand and I took it off. Being a brat, I had no idea what I did so… yeah," the sniper laughed.

"Oh really?" mischief was in their eyes as they looked at the two. They finally found a weak spot.

"Wonder what Peg's scared of…" Jim suddenly blurred out.

"…Nothing?" the rest shrugged, not having a clue in the slightest.

"Pretty sure if she ever meets a devil, he'll freak out and run away," Dum Dum finished his can of water and let out a satisfying sigh.

"Yeah, especially if she has **that** thing…" Jones said and shivered with the others.

"Don't do that man! She's so damn scary!" Frenchie closed his eyes, trying to get the memory out.

" **You** think she's scary? **I** was the one who asked her! She almost tore me apart!" Barnes' eyes were full of fear as he remembered the moment.

"I think it is safe to say… we all fear Margaret Peggy Carter," Monty swallowed and looked at them.

"Aye to that!" they raised their cans in agreement.

* * *

"Alright boys, time to get some shut eye. We head off at first light," Rogers yawned and made himself comfortable on the wood.

"Sure thing," they laughed and tried to get ready, only to find out everything was a bit too cold. They shared a quick look, all thinking the same thing and shrugged.

"H-Hey!" Steve yelped as he felt something soft next to him.

"Shut up, Cap," Timothy muttered his head on the Super Soldier's leg.

"You're warm!" Jim defended, snuggling closer to him.

"You wouldn't want us to freeze would you?" Dernier smirked, using the abs as a pillow.

"Move over man," Gabe managed to get a spot between Cap and Dum Dum.

"…You two?" Rogers looked at James and James.

"I think I'll pass," Falsworth sighed and set himself next to the wooden log.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Bucky teased and smirked.

"I'm guessing this is how it was for you?" Steve sighed as the others around were half asleep.

"Nah, you got it worse. Besides I got night watch so… Enjoy!" and with that, Buck sat down, blanket around himself and looking into the fire.

"Don't stay up to much. I have the next watch," the Brit muttered, before falling asleep.

"Yeah, sure, I'll count on that," Barnes rolled his eyes and sighed, sleep the last thing on his mind.

* * *

 **Ta dum! That's it for now, and I think I'll take a bit of a break from all of this ^^'' School's really getting fired up and I need to keep focus there so... Meh. I don't know when the next one comes out xD**  
 **Sorry about that ^^' :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy! I'm back xD Sorry it took so long, but the rest are probably going to come at the same pace... School, life other stuff - I just can't seem to have enough time to make these so quickly ^^''**

 **Oh! And BIG THANKS to everyone who's followed, favored and reviewed on this story! You people rock!**

 **But yeah, I really liked writing this one - it was fun and great! Hope you guys like and enjoy it =D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.7 Secret Weapon**_

"Okay ladies, we got a special assignment for you today…" Phillips explained, hands behind his back as he stood before the sitting Commandos.

"Special as in… usual special or some other kinda special?" Dugan raised an eyebrow.

"Off the books kind of special," Chester looked at their surprised expressions.

"Well… this just got interesting…" Jones readjusted on his chair.

"Glad you agree, because if anyone outside this room finds out about anything, we're all neck deep in guano," the older man nodded.

"So, what is the mission?" Rogers sat up straight, hands on the table.

"HYDRA supposedly has a new weapon. This one, worse than anything we've ever seen. I need you, to infiltrate the base, find the weapon and eliminate it."

"Do you have anything on it? Size, location, power…?" Falsworth asked, hinting that they need more information.

"Sadly, no. Only that it's in a base in Germany. Supposedly, the base is crawling with egg heads, but I wouldn't count on that too much. Be prepared to face an army. Also," Phillips stopped and leaned on the table, looking at the Howlers.

"I'm not forcing you to do this. It's your choice. But know, that if the others get you, you're very likely to be disbanded and sent home," the man didn't know if he wanted them to go or stay.

"Little to no information, high risks and good chance of death?" Barnes summed up while their commanding officer nodded.

"When do we start?" Jim grinned and leaned back in the chair, knowing full well none of them are going to back out of this in any situation.

"…You leave at midnight."

* * *

"This sucks…" Dugan muttered, walking through the forest, smacking away mosquitoes.

"Couldn't we take a truck or something?" he added, hitting his ear, but missing the bug.

"You clearly don't know anything about stealth…" Monty shook his head and narrowed his eyes to try and see better in front of himself in the darkness.

"Yeah, but we could have made something up," Gabe mumbled, before almost tripping over a twig.

"Can we at least use a bit of light? The moon's rays aren't really cutting it…" Jacques added, looking up to see the small light the moon provided.

"Just follow them and you'll be fine," the Brit nodded to the three figures walking in the front, each one carefully taking steps and looking out for any danger before motioning the others is safe.

"It would help if we could see them better…" Frenchie walked slowly to make sure he didn't fall.

Meanwhile, the Super Soldier, the sniper and the former ranger, all stopped when they saw something in the distance.

"Did you find anything?" the British James asked and carefully came closer.

"We think so yeah," Jim nodded, pointing a finger at the small light.

"So we're there? Good," Dum Dum sighed from behind.

"Not really, but we'll have some light now," Barnes grinned and looked over his shoulder.

"Remember guys, stealth op. So unless we have to, we don't blow anything up," Rogers reminded looking at each team member.

"Aw! But that's the only way we do it," Timothy fake pouted as the others rolled their eyes in amusement.

"Just get ready to move and don't get killed or seen," Rogers smiled before they started making their way to the base.

Three HYDRA agents were walking near the forest for patrol, when Jacques suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Bonjour," he waved and before the guards could react, three people pulled them back, hands on their mouths and knocked them out.

"I hate these things," Dum Dum whispered, moving the collar of the HYDRA outfit away from his neck.

"Stop complaining and get ready," Barnes muttered, putting the helmet on.

"You sure this'll work Falsworth?" Steve asked, looking at the 'chained' Commandos.

"Of course it will! This is still HYDRA. They are never smart enough," the Brit smirked as the four got into a row, Dugan and Cap at the start and end with Buck in the middle.

"*Hey! What are you doing here?*" a guard came up to them.

"*Found these sneaking around. We're bringing them back in,*" the Super Soldier answered. He hand learned German pretty well.

"*…There were no reports of anyone around,*" the guard was clearly suspicious as he eyed the prisoners.

"*Naturally there wouldn't be. They were sneaking around. Spies for the Americans. Now, get out of the way so we can put these dogs in their places, or you can take it out with the warden that you didn't want to take new and strong prisoners,*" Bucky was just carefully saying what Jones told him, while making sure the guard didn't see past them.

"*…Alright, just… don't tell the warder…*" the guard muttered and moved out of the way so the Commandos could enter.

* * *

When they were sure they were far enough away, the three disguised as HYDRA men pulled their friends behind a wall and made sure no one was around before taking off the chains and changing back into their uniforms, which were specialized for the stealth op.

"Remember the plan," Steve whispered as everyone stepped closer.

"When you've take out the weapon, get out. Don't worry about the others. Just make sure it's gone. As for those who don't find anything, destroy whatever else you see that would prove a danger. Just make sure you don't blow anything up," their answer was a quick nod, before they split up.

"All clear," Morita whispered and motioned with his hand, so that Monty and Dugan could make their way across the street and into the hanger bay.

"Go," Jones nodded as he and Dernier picked the door to the weapons depot.

"No one is sight," Bucky waited for Steve to check his side before the two snuck into the lab wing.

* * *

"Why do you think anything would be here again?" Rogers asked, looking at his best friend, while also checking if he was alright. After all, the sniper had his fair share of labs.

"Call it a hunch," James answered and put his hand up when he heard footsteps.

"*We can not work faster! This is a delicate matter! If the Skull wants this thing weaponized, he has to wait!*" clearly the egg head was talking to a messenger and wasn't all too happy. But it also gave them a hit that the weapon might be here.

When Barnes heard a door open and close, he nodded and opened the door which led to a hallway with about 6 different doors and stairs leading downward.

* * *

"Well, would you look at this…" Gabe kept himself from whistling as he saw the many, many weapons HYDRA has here.

"They all look very dangerous…" Dernier nodded as the two ducked when a guard passed.

"What did Cap say about dangerous?" the com. specialist grinned when the guard was gone.

"…I'll see what I can do," Frenchie had to admit, destroying stuff without blowing it up might be a bit… tricky.

* * *

"Olalla…" Dum Dum muttered as the trio looked at the planes in the hanger bay.

"Shh! Keep it down!" the Brit hissed and pulled the giant behind a few crates.

"Sorry, it's just… Big," the transport specialist scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think we'll find our weapon here…" Jim muttered, looking over the crate to check if anyone heard them.

* * *

"Maybe not, but we have a ride home," Falsworth grinned at his own idiot idea, something Steve would probably come up with later.

"Anything?" Rogers asked as he saw James coming out of the last room. They found the doctor and had to take him out before the man could activate the alarm.

"No, nothing… If it's here, it has to be downstairs," he nodded to the stairs and the two shared a look. They had no idea what could be down there. Neither did they know what kind of weapon this is. It could easily be a toxin.

"Right, we better go," Steve swallowed slightly as the two started making their way there and down. The lights were dim and there were a lot of plastic things around. Hardly anything was made of metal the two quickly noted.

"Hey," Barnes quietly called and stopped before a large door, made of plastic, but you couldn't see through it not even hear.

"Why keep it behind a plastic door? Why make everything plastic?" the Super Soldier had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Maybe they ran out of funds and had to use this?" Bucky grinned and tried to lighten the mood but failed as Cap stayed serious.

Sighing, the two carefully opened the door and quickly raised their weapons, thinking they'll find something big and guarded, but…

* * *

"It's a kid," James blurred out, looking like an idiot at the small, shaking mass of a person, who had their head buried in their knees and hands on their ears.

"Where's the weapon?" the sniper added, scanning the room not seeing _anything_ that resembled anything deadly. In the meantime, Steve came closer to the kid.

"Hey there…" he whispered carefully, hearing the boy was crying.

"We're not going to hurt you," he smiled and kneeled next to him and raised a hand to touch his shoulder, when the kid opened his eyes wide and threw his hands in the air.

"Whoa!" both soldiers almost yelled as their guns and Cap's shield got tossed into the air.

"P-Please! I-I -I didn't mean to!" the boy was crying, shaking and scared.

"Hey, it's fine…" Rogers forced another smile as he moved more carefully, showing he didn't mean any harm.

"I'm Captain America. I'm going to get you out of here okay? No one is going to hurt you," the Super Soldier saw the boy shakily nod and lower his arms. And with them, the weapons and shield fell to the ground as well.

"Do you have a name?" Steve asked, offering a hand to help the child stand.

"E-Erik Lehnsherr," the kid sniffed and took the offered hand.

"Well Erik, you're in safe hands now," Cap pulled the kid up, grabbed his shield and set it on his back before taking the boy into his arms.

"Bucky we should get going," James knew that look in Steve's eyes. No matter what is happening or what you think, we need to get this kid out. We can talk about it later.

"Right, this way," Barnes still didn't know if this was right – well yeah it was, they were saving a kid, but what happened before…

* * *

"You sure this'll work?" Jones raised a skeptical eyebrow as Frenchie put something in the ammo deposit of the whole armory.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Dernier smiled and turned, apparently finished with the last of it.

"…Point taken. Now let's get out of here," the American nodded towards the door as the two quickly made their way out of the depot.

"Hurry up will ya?" Dugan groaned, holding Falsworth on his shoulders.

"This needs to be done right. One mistake and we're going to be killed," Monty said back, moving some wires before nodding to the giant to let him down.

"So, when will we know we should start it up?" Jim asked, keeping an eye out for any HYDRA agents.

"…Something's going to get blown up."

* * *

"C'mon this way," Barnes called, motioning with his hand to follow through the narrow path.

"T-They'll find us!" Erik was shaking in Steve's arms as the Super Soldier rushed behind his friend.

"They won't, I promise. We'll keep you safe," he smiled and patted the kid's shoulder.

Then came the shouts of the angry HYDRA men.

"*Find them! Someone has infiltrated the base!*" the orders were yelled along and the sniper stopped, looking at the open ground between them and their exit.

"We won't get past there without being seen without a distraction…" he muttered as Rogers caught up with him.

"Maybe I could-" before he could even finish, an explosion was heard as a building blew up.

"…Dernier," the two soldiers shook their heads but smiled.

The enemy soldiers panicked, yells all over the place as they rushed off to the weaponry. Using that distraction, the two Howlers and the kid made their way out of their hiding place and passed the hanger bay, just as the doors opened.

"What the-?"

"Need a ride?" the plane was already getting ready as Dum Dum stood at the entrance point.

"Where are the others?" Rogers asked, rushing to the door as Timothy lowered his hand to grab them.

"Already out. Seems like they did as you told 'em," Morita grinned, helping the three on the plane.

"What's with the kid?" he added, only now noticing the child.

"We found him," the two answered quickly. And if it was too quick, none of the Howlers said or did anything about it.

"Did you destroy the weapon?" the Brit called, plane moving forward.

Buck and Cap shared a quick look and just as the Super Soldier was going to answer, the sniper beat him to it.

"Yeah, it's gone. We'll tell ya all about it when we're home," Bucky shrugged and grinned as the plane took off and into the sky, the HYDRA men beneath them yelling and trying to shoot them down, with no avail.

* * *

They picked up Frenchie and Jones soon after, before flying to the nearest village and dropping of Erik. Steve assured him the people here would be kind to him and make sure he lives. He didn't say anything to anyone about what he and Buck saw the boy do. It was best left under wraps.

Then they went back to camp, and the first thing they had to do, was report to their commanding officers. Yeah… they weren't looking forward to that.

"What were you thinking?!" Canady yelled as the Howlers stood in line, heads high and face stoic.

"Do you have **any** idea what the base meant?" he hissed, glaring at each member. The other officers were sitting, looking at the Commandos. Even Phillips was there, but he had no words.

"It was our Intel point! We had it rigged! We were getting information about Red Skull's plans!"

"Canady, calm down," Samson said, letting out a breath.

"Tch, I hope you know what you're doing…" the man frowned and took his seat.

"Chester told us about your mission after… well, after it went up into the air," Samson started.

"Sir, if I may-"

"No Rogers, you may not," it was firm, giving no room to argue.

* * *

"…I'm disappointed to be honest. You shouldn't have kept this from us. But… you did destroy the weapon right?"

"Yes, it's gone. No one should ever be able to remake it," Rogers never looked him in the eye.

"Good… We'll think about what to do after… For now, get some rest. You'll be off missions for a week. Dismissed," the team gave a salute before turning and leaving.

"Phillips knew…" Steve whispered to Buck as they were last in line.

"What're you talking about?" James whispered back.

"He knew the weapon was a kid. That's why he sent us. That's why it was a secret and he didn't tell anyone else."

"…He knew we'd let him go… That we wouldn't kill a child."

"…Yes, and that worries me… What if they have something planned?"

"Then it's out of our hands Steve… We left him way back there… And besides… you saw what he did. Who knows what can happen."

"I know Buck… but still. I don't have to agree with it…"

"You sure as hell don't."

* * *

 **And that's it for this one. What do you think about it? I like the idea xD**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you all next time, whenever that might be, and that if you enjoyed. If you did, feel free to review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so, I'm SO SORRY in advance since this chapter is REALLY short compared to how long you waited. But, I do hope you enjoy and won't give up on this story just yet ^^' Oh and it's kinda like a two-for-one.**

 **Pagie: Yeah well, I don't plan to break the 'we never don't blow anything up' streak :P**

 **Buckitty: Don't worry about it =) I might involve the kid again, if you, the readers, want to. These one shots are basically headcannons so it's mostly up to you people ^^'**

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8 I fell…**_

" _Like hell you will," adrenalin was coursing through his body as Barnes grabbed the shield, determination in his eyes as he stood, and fired. He wasn't going to let this guy kill them. At least not Steve. The world needed Captain America more than Bucky._

 _But the next blast hit him hard and propelled him out though the hole. He managed to garb some of the metal sticking out, but was losing his grip fast._

" _Bucky!" he heard a yell, panic, fear, guilt and all sorts of emotions mixed together as Rogers started making his way to where the sniper was hanging on._

" _Hang on!" oh the freaking irony… but he would. He'd at least try._

" _Grab my hand!" it was a plea, a begging cry, as to not lose him._

 _But the ratting Barnes was holding onto was starting to bend, and just as Buck reached for his hand, it broke, the sniper screaming as the Super Soldier watched, unable to do anything but hold on, as James vanished into the canyon._

Barnes never told anyone, but he was scared of heights. He was scared of going here, on the train and he was on the verge of breaking down as his feet dangled from the train. His body was cold, from both fear and weather, and Buck could hardly feel anything. Steve's voice was mostly the only reason he managed to hold on and try to move. He failed and Rogers moved again, both trying desperately to reach. So close yet so far away…

And then everything stopped. The metal broke, his body couldn't even react as it felt like he was floating in air for a moment, before everything went insane. He couldn't keep the scream from leaving his throat, as his vision blurred, his friend moving further away, and his mind unable to really understand what happened.

" _I'm falling…"_ after a few seconds, when the train vanished, James thought. Or stated. Just said. So his body and mind would know.

" _I'm gonna die…"_ another statement. It was scary, how that thought didn't frighten him. He was far calmer than he should be.

" _Steve's alive…"_ another thought that made his body relax for an unknown reason.

" _The others to…"_ time was lost to him as he couldn't feel.

" _That's good…"_ his body had turned, and he felt the strong wind against his body.

" _It's beautiful…"_ more statements, just to keep himself busy. Just to make sure he was still here.

" _Trees…?"_ managing to narrow his eyes, James saw the dots of trees and before he knew it, his left arm hit something.

" _What…?"_ there was no pain, but blood was flowing in the air as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"… _I want to live…"_ not even a moment later, darkness took him and everything he's ever known seemed to just fade out of his body.

* * *

… _ **and he followed**_

" _Peggy," he called softly, wondering if she was still there._

" _I'm here," he heard her broken voice and knew she was on the verge of crying._

" _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance," he just wanted to hear her voice until the end. He wanted to know he didn't die alone._

" _Alright... A week. Next Saturday at the Stork-club," it was hard speaking, but she needed to hear his voice before he was gone..._

" _You got it…" he hated it. Not being able to keep the promise._

" _Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" somehow, he wasn't scared. He'd see them again. Mom, dad, granny... Bucky. They were waiting for him._

" _You know I still don't know how to dance," but right now, Peggy was still there._

" _I'll show you how... Just be there," she sounded so brave..._

" _We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to stop on your-" and then the transmission ended._

As the plane made contact with the water, Steve took the brunt of it. The water that smacked at him felt stronger than a pulse cannon blast and his body went into shock for a few moments. When Rogers managed to regain his sense, he felt… strange. His whole body felt heavy, and he couldn't move. Coldness surrounded him in every inch of his being, and breathing felt impossible. Trying to take a breath, and he felt himself choke.

" _Water…"_ he said to himself, seeing the front of the Valkyrie.

" _Right… I crashed…"_ he felt like sighing, but remembered he shouldn't or his lungs will be filled with cold water again.

" _How long… will it take…"_ darkness was becoming clearly visible, as he sank deeper into the ocean.

" _Maybe I should… just breath…"_ he debated on that, relaxing and allowing the water to carry him in its slow momentum.

" _It's all over anyway…"_ he closed his eyes, moving his arms out, as he felt like lying down. The water was a good surface.

" _Cold…"_ he almost felt shivers, and dared to open an eye, seeing the water around him freeze.

"… _Ironic…"_ a weak, small smile was on his face, bringing some more water in his lungs.

" _Both of us… dying by the cold…"_ his consciousness was fading as he saw the ice move closer.

" _Pretty…"_ Steve didn't even feel as the cold gripped him first by the legs and slowly moving upwards.

" _Soon… I'll be there… just wait…"_ closing his eyes and allowing the darkness to take him, Rogers couldn't move as the ice covered his whole body and freezing the rest of the water around.

* * *

 **Well... that's it... Like I said, short and I'm sorry about that! I just kinda hope you were able to like it and if you did, feel free to review, even if you want to yell at me for messing it up xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay people listen up! Sorry to say this, but I've got a freaking writers block -.- That means, I probably won't be posting anything for a while here and I'm sorry! Really! I'll keep working on the ideas and stuff, but please be patient!**

 **Also, if you see me posting a different story, don't me mad - it just means I've got a different idea for a different story...**

 **Paige: I figured there wasn't all that much out there and it was a sort of request at one point so why not xD**

 **Buckitty: Sorry about that xD I always seem to kill others with some parts ^^'' :P And I guess it's my own fault for not putting up a good description of Magneto other than his name xD Hope others caught on as well.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! I got a lot of help from Yazmin on this one :D Thanks man! xD**

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9 What if…?**_

… _the universe had other plans? If things were different?_

" _Bucky! Grab my hand!" Steve reached out as far as he could, praying to anyone he knew that it would be enough._

 _James gritted his teeth, seeing the arm, and threw his free arm upward, while keeping the other tightly around the railing which was holding him up._

" _C'mon!" Steve called again, tears on the corner of his eyes._

 _With the last of his strength, Barnes pushed towards, managing to take hold of Rogers' arms._

 _The moment Cap felt his friends hand, he gripped him tight, pulling him upwards and only increasing the strength with which he held the sniper._ _They could see the remnants of the destroyed door Bucky had held on falling down into the seemingly endless white abyss of the snowy mountains._ _Even when they were both on the cart, the Super Soldier didn't let go, only stared at his best friend,_ _wide-eyed and pale_ _._

"… _Thanks," Buck managed, panting and shaking slightly._ _He felt like throwing up and was as white as a ghost, staring out of the hole where the door before was. He could have fallen…_

 _. . . . . ._

" _I'm going after Skull!" Steve yelled, rushing after Schmidt after he ran away when they raided his base._

" _Barnes, go with him!" Falsworth called over the gun fire as the sniper nodded, speeding after his best friend._

 _He was a bit behind, but knew where he'd have to go to find them. The hanger bay. And that's where he went. There, he saw the Valkyrie trying to get away and Rogers running behind it. Hissing, he took out his sniper rifle, the one Stark made, and aimed at the wheels. Squeezing the trigger, a blue light was fired and hit directly at the wheel_ _, hitting and destroying the wires and framework which connected the wheel to the plane_ _, making the plane lose balance and tip over._

 _Loosing every ounce of control over the plane thanks to that, it ended up_ _crashing into the edge of the base before blowing up._ _Red Skull, who naturally sat in the cockpit when the plane crashed and blew up (the Howlers really always ended the mission with something blowing up), was declared dead. The agents and soldiers who were in duty to search through the sad remains of the Valkyrie however never found any sign of him. They, as well as their higher-ups, supposed his skin and flesh had melted in the heat and his bones were turned to ashes._

 _. . . . . ._

 _The Tesseract was retrieved by the SSR and never seen again. At least so they thought. It would be weaponized later on…_

 _With the war finished, the Howling Commandos all together, headed, along with Peggy and Howard, to a bar to get a much earned drink. Many of them decided to head home. The war would change them forever. Despite that, some chose to stay. Rogers naturally joked to still fight, but he never wanted to be in a war again. That's why he and James agreed to go back home to Brooklyn and try to figure out what to do._

 _. . . . . ._

 _They both knew they'd have a few problems from the war. But not like this… Never like this…_

 _It first happened when they arrived to the plane which would take them home. Naturally, cameras were everywhere and so were interviewers_ _– everyone wanted a photo or interview with those two war heroes_ _. But the two weren't ready for the flashing lights for the photographers. It brought them back to the flash bombs, the blazing light of a grenade or the high speed of a pulse blast. Somehow,_ _and to them it felt like a small miracle,_ _they managed to get past that without either of them yelling or reacting otherwise badly._

 _Next came the plane ride itself. The constant humming of the engines kept them recalling all the truck rides, the motorbikes HYDRA used_ _, the planes they had to jump out off in missions_ _and mostly, the train, where James almost died. But they fell asleep, as they were trained for soldiers._

 _When they got home, they both received a hero's welcome from everyone. Even those who used to bully Steve were cheering for Cap. The many shouts of the people brought back memories of the cries and screams from the battle field. It was at that point the two realized, nothing would ever be the same again. Not anymore._

 _. . . . . ._

* * *

Dark gray clouds slowly rolled over the sky, threatening to open their gates any time now. However two people were still outside, even though the wind was picking up and it actually started to smell like it would rain too. The air was as heavy as the atmosphere, as two friends looked down at a grave, one like many others on this graveyard for militaries, yet still so different.

"It feels so long ago…" Steve spoke, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"Yeah…" James muttered back, eyes staring at the name.

"I feel guilty… There were so many men who lost their lives… and here we are, waiting at just one…" Rogers said as some grumbling could be heard in the sky.

"…I guess… But he did drive us around… that's just a new kind of crazy…" Barnes took a deep breath.

"True, but still…" rain stated coming down, not much, but enough to cover up the tears.

"We should go…" Buck managed, swallowing a lump.

"Yeah, we should…" Cap nodded as the two gave a final salute.

 _ **ADAM ANDERSON**_

 _ **1905 – 1945**_

 _ **A comrade, a son, a brother, a friend.**_

 _ **He didn't want to die; he just wanted to stop suffering.**_

 _ **May he rest in peace.**_

* * *

"How are you Buck?" Steve asked once the two were back in their house.

"…better than yesterday… worse than tomorrow…" James mumbled, sitting at the table, arms on the table and head on the arms.

"You got a date right?" Barnes asked, voice partly muffled by the table.

"It's not a date. Me and Peggy are just meeting for dinner," Rogers blushed a bit, putting on a pot of tea.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," the elder one smirked into the arm.

"…I don't have to go…" the Super Soldier looked with sadness at his best friend.

"Don't joke around Steve," Bucky looked up, tired, weak eyes, giving him a slight glare.

"I'm not joking. I'm sure Peg would understand if we moved it. You… You don't look so well."

"I'm fine Steve, just tired…" they both relaxed a bit.

"…I'm trusting you here alright?" Rogers swallowed the urge to stay with his friend.

"Yeah, I know…" Barnes smiled a bit, smelling the tea.

"…Don't do anything stupid you jerk," Cap mumbled, letting out a sigh and putting the pot off the fire before heading to the hallway and getting his coat.

"Yeah, yeah… don't get killed you punk!" James called after him, smiling until he heard the door open and close.

As soon as he was sure Rogers was away, he hit his head on the table, hands on the ears and teeth gritted.

"Fuck…" he moved the teeth to the lip, drawing blood. The whispers, screams and noises wouldn't stop! And he was slowly losing his mind.

* * *

Steve meanwhile had similar problems. He wanted to cross the road, when suddenly a car honked and he had to jump back, searching cover behind the next best wall, fearing that somebody just gave bomb alarm. It took him at least a minute to realize that the thing he was shielding himself with wasn't his shield, but an umbrella, that the sounds he heard and had thought of as debris were just raindrops – and another moment to not see the water on street in puddles as blood mixed with rainwater and mud anymore.

Finally he could stand up again, trying to get his heart to beat normal again. He wasn't at the war's front anymore, but it was painfully obvious to him that he wasn't home either. Managing to cross the road at his second try, he continued his way to the place where he would meet up with Peggy.

* * *

" _P-Please! K-Kill me!"_ James sat at the corner of the living room, hands on his ears and head hung, teeth gritted and eyes closed shut. Adam's last words never left him. Ever since he shot Anderson, his voice had come to haunt him.

"I killed him…" he was trembling, hyperventilating there. It hasn't been this bad in a long while, and part of Buck was glad Steve wasn't here, while another part wanted someone to help him.

" _No one can save you now,_ " why was it that Zola was always here as well, never going away.

"Please…" he didn't care how pathetic it sounded, how broken he was or how weak he seemed as tears rolled down his face from the pain.

"Someone… make it stop…"

* * *

"Steve!" Peggy called across the street as she stood before the restaurant, hand in the air.

"Peg!" Rogers smiled, rushing towards her and hugging the woman.

"You're late," she grinned, adjusting his tie.

"Didn't have a ride," he remarked back, offering a hand which she took.

"How have you been?" she asked carefully as the two got inside the warm restaurant.

"Getting better I guess…" Rogers said in a low mumble, arriving at their table and pulling the chair out so the woman could sit before he himself sat down.

"I mean… it's still here, the war… I just can't escape it…" he sighed, managing a small smile.

"I understand… But you should try and talk it out… keeping it in all the time won't help anyone," Carter smiled tightly and put her hand on his, looking the Soldier in the eye.

"Right I know…" a humorless chuckle escaped him as his eyes drifted off.

Peggy noticed and bit her lip before deciding to speak up: "How is James?" That seemed to snap Cap back to now and look at the woman with unsure eyes.

"He… He's bad Peg…" his sadness filled eyes looked at her sympathetic. "I mean… he says he's fine and everything, but… he's not. I can see it, hear it… He keeps beating himself senseless because of Adam, and then the nightmares from Zola come back…" Steve drifted off, taking a calm breath.

"…Do you know what happened?" Peggy pushed a bit, knowing Rogers had to get it out.

"Buck hasn't said anything… but at night, I hear him across the house… He's screaming, pleading, crying… I don't know what to do!" closing his eyes tight; Steve ran a hand on his face.

"Steve, none of this is your fault. James is a grown man, he knows how to handle things," she tried to assure the soldier, but it clearly wasn't working.

"I know Peg, but – I just want to help him for a change…" their conversation was put on hold as a waiter arrived, asking for their order.

* * *

Somehow, Barnes managed to get to his feet and stagger to the kitchen where he opened a cabinet. He was panting, biting on his lip so he drew blood and keeping one eye open so he could see.

" _Shall we go again?"_ Zola's voice seemed to follow him everywhere as the buzzing of different machines in the house kept reminding him of the electric zaps he got.

"Finally," he almost yelled, taking hold of a small, plastic box which rattled with the insides as James shakily took it and got with his back against the wood, shaking the whole box as he tried to open it.

When, after what seemed like hours, managed to get it open, Buck opened his mouth and poured the contains of the box in his mouth, some of the pills dropping on the ground and his body while the rest went down his throat.

Finally done with the pills, James threw the box to the side, panting and closing his eyes tight, praying the pills would help with the pain and flashes. And just when he was about to let out a scream, his world started turning dark as his eyes closed and a familiar darkness took him.

* * *

"Are you two sure you don't want anyone there?" Carter asked, getting back a bit at their previous conversation after their order was taken.

"I don't think so… I mean… Buck is far from being at ease with anyone… he doesn't even let his guard down around me… I think any more people there, even if they are friends, would only unravel him further," Rogers sighed remembering the time James didn't even got out of his room when Leo came for a visit.

"I see… Then why don't you-" Peggy was cut off by Steve quickly getting to his feet, almost tripping over the chair, as his eyes were wide.

"Steve?" she called carefully, standing as well.

"I smell gas," he said looking around, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Steve, we're at a restaurant. They use it to cook," she explained, knowing he was having an attack right now. It always pained her heart to see that.

A crash could be heard a few seconds later, making Rogers spin around, arm defensively at his chest, as if he had his shield.

"Hey, watch it!" a man hissed, his shirt red from the wine, but to the Super Soldier, it looked just about the man was shot.

"Steve," Carter said, but Cap didn't hear her. He rushed out of the restaurant, taking deep breathes, while the female followed closely behind.

* * *

In his nightmares, which rather common, James saw the blood, heard the screams, smelled the smoke, felt the beatings and tasted the metal of blood. It was a never ending hell. But he welcomed the battles from the front line anytime, over the ones from the lab. Those brought only pain. Buck could never shake the feeling there was something wrong. How everything was a bit too real than it should be. During the war, he shrugged it off and blamed it on the fact they _were_ at war. But now that it's over, and he was still the same way, it scared him.

That's also another thing that came at times. Darkness. Pure, lonely darkness. And he, most of the time, hated it the most. It gave Barnes too much time to think. Too much time to himself. He could easily remember everything. And at times, he asked himself, 'What if I died?'

* * *

"Steve!" the Agent found Rogers leaning on a wall, head low and apparently throwing up. She carefully came closer, making sure he heard her, before gently putting her hand on his back, moving up and down his spine, hoping to ease his pain.

"…Thank you…" came a weak reply after a good minute or two, as the Soldier straightened back up and looked at her with tired eyes.

"Anytime," she gave a gentle smile, looking him in the eyes.

"Looks like I ruined another date…" Steve then spoke, a weak smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine. We can always make another one, somewhere you're comfortable with," she leaned on the wall next to him.

"…Thank you Peggy… for everything," his voice was nothing but truth and sincerity.

"Really, it's nothing… If I can help in any way, I will. That's what you crazy people taught me," they laughed, recalling some of the best memories of the Howling Commandos.

"You should head back… See how James is," she added after a few moments.

"But-" he wanted to protest in a way, but forgot who he spoke to.

"No buts. Go. I'll find my way back and check on you in a few days," she smiled, kissed him and waved, before heading off to her own place.

* * *

 _No one said it'd be easy, getting back in the world. Especially after everything that's happened. But it seemed, neither of these two Soldiers could do that._

 _One was trying his best to connect with the world again, but found it almost impossible. There were things he can handle, but nothing was the same anymore. It was like pretending he could live without the war around him…_

 _And the other didn't even try. He was locked away, trying to save what was left of himself. The world could never be the same again, no matter what. He had known war more than a normal life, and thus, war was his life. But now, hardly anyone was left of that life. So he stayed there, in his cell, remembering everything, but at the same time nothing._

 _Time sure is a cruel thing… with simple things, events; history can be changed, be it for the better or worse. But there are always consequences. No matter the deed, the sacrifice, the life, it all has its rules which no one can escape. Try and cheat, and you'll pay a bigger price you would have otherwise. But, everyone,_ _ **everyone**_ _, has that one,_ _ **small**_ _wish. To save a life, to end a fight, to find love… small things, which seem harmless and meaningless, usually have the most impact on everything._

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this one (and for a while). I hope you all enjoyed and that you will stay here, even if it does take a while before the next part comes... Again, I'm sorry and hope to see you all on the next chapter ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! (for this chapter anyway) and no dead! xD**  
 **I hope there are still some people who remember this and I'm sorry! about the late update, but that's probably how most of them will come...**

 **Guest: Thanks. I was hoping it sounded as good here as it did in my head ^^'' As for the pills... he's taken so many, he's kinda used to them and they only work in high doses now (should I mentioned that somewhere in the chapter...)**

 **Buckitty: This is kinda the only way I can answer your reviews, so, if you keep reviewing, get used to getting mentioned :P (please don't stop reviewing... q-q) And yes, it's PTSD )post traumatic stress disorder) and although I don't have any family members with it, I do know some people who do (I've seen them act and re-act to certain things) and I've read/heard/researched a few things to try and get it right ^^''**

 **Now! Without further ado! Read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 A suit, a picture and a war**_

Night claimed the camp in which our heroes slept. The full moon shone down upon the place, as six figures could be seen moving bellow. They were hidden by the shadows and shade, yet their goal was clear. A single barrack, near the edge of the camp, which had its doors slightly opened.

As the six figures advanced, one of them opened the door carefully, not letting a sound out. Three others followed the first one inside, while two waited outside, keeping an eye out.

The four inside moved silently, the two on front making next to no sound, while the other two stopped in the middle of the room as they agreed.

The barrack was empty, save for a single person sleeping on a bed on left side, second bed from the entrance. The two who were still moving came closer, one nodding while the other reached down, for something lying on the ground. Once the figure had hold of what it wanted, it tossed it carefully to the two in the middle, before moving upward, to the night stand, and taking another thing, making sure the leather didn't rub against anything.

The two away from the bed look towards their companions, a bit surprised, until they saw the smirk the 'leader' seemed to have. Taking the hint, the four made sure there was no sign of their presence before leaving the barrack along with their companions outside and disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Steve was the first to wake, with the sun's first rays landing on his face from the window. Yawning and stretching his arms, Rogers smirked as he saw the still sleeping forms of his friends.

"C'mon guys rise and shine!" he called, rolling his eyes at the groans and protests, while getting ready himself. A pillow was tossed at his head and Cap chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you were out all night again," grinning, the Super Soldier waited for the others to slowly get up.

"You got no idea what it's like sleepin' next to Dugan…" Jim whined, glaring at the other giant, who was on his left.

"What? Use earplugs or something…" Dum Dum frowned, licking his lips.

"And the moon kept shining from your shield man…" Jones rubbed his eyes while Jacques yawned.

"You guys are a bunch of whiner babies ya know?" Barnes cracked his neck and knuckles, walking around in nothing but his boxers.

"Yeah well sorry if not all us are used to keeping Rogers safe all night," Monty had dark circles under his eyes as he fought with his hair.

"Guys, c'mon or we'll be late for breakfast!" Steve sighed and called, earning a few groans and another pillow to the head.

"Keep it down damn it!" the Howlers called, slowly getting dressed, some having a bit of trouble and others not being able to find their pants.

"What is it with you guys?" Cap blinked, but none of them said anything.

* * *

The sleepy Commandos finally managed to wake up (partly) and get fully dressed before heading to breakfast. Steve was surprisingly cheerful and the rest of the team gave him strange looks.

"What's up with you?" Gabe finally asked when they were almost done with their meals.

"You'd think he got something…" Morita mumbled into a glass of milk.

"He did come back late…" Dernier swallowed the piece of bread.

"Out with Peggy eh?" Timothy winked and nudged the Super Solider.

"…Sort of…" Rogers was red in the face but smiling.

"Wait!" Falsworth opened his eyes wide, looking at Cap, the others following.

"You don't think-?!" Bucky almost choked on the water as the rest called.

"Steve?!" Barnes choked out, looking hurt and sounding betrayed.

"What? **No!** I didn't-!" Rogers yelped, the smile replaced by horror and disbelieve.

"Man Rogers! You sure know how to pick 'em," the Medic laughed, along with the others.

"Ah kids these days, they grow up so fast!" Jacques wiped away a fake tear while the Brit sniffed.

"I don't know if I should be proud or confused…" Buck just stared at his best friend.

"C'mon guys! Nothing happened!" Cap threw his hands in the air.

"Well, something happened," came a new voice everyone knew.

"What are you talking about Anderson?" Monty raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say it, but it looks like we've got a Captain America wanna-be," Adam was trying to suppress a grin, but was failing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve frowned in confusion.

"Come with me… there's a picture I can show you…"

* * *

"Rogers!" Phillips called as the Howlers entered the usually full meeting room. This time however, there was only Chester.

"Sir," Steve saluted, but was slightly confused.

"What happened this time?" if all the Howlers were ever called together here, that could only mean one of two things: One, they were getting a new mission, or two, they did something bad. Again.

"I don't know. Maybe **you** can enlighten us," the superior tossed three pictures on the table.

"W-What?" Cap blinked a few times, taking the pictures and looking at them in disbelieve. All the while the others were laughing their asses off.

On the picture was… well Captain America, dressed in his Uniform, holding a HYDRA commander who was apparently out cold, with his pans down and his snow-flake covered underwear showing. The other two were the same, with one having the Captain punching a Nazi soldier and the other with thumbs up, smiling.

"This isn't me!" the Super Soldier almost yelled, looking at his superior.

"What then? We have _two_ Star Spangled Ballerinas? Unlikely," Chester frowned and glared at the still laughing soldiers, who calmed down soon after that.

"Maybe you have a fan?" Barnes grinned, wiping away the tear of laughter.

"Not funny Buck! This is serious!" Rogers turned to his team and raised a suspicious eyebrow. Usually they _can_ take things seriously, especially if it's about something like this. So, why aren't they?

"Hmm…" Cap mumbled, taking a closer look at the pictures. It was hard to seeing too much detail, but something caught his eye. The build and _grin_ of the 'Captain America'. The build was bigger and more… natural than his own 'super' one and the grin was freakishly familiar.

"No way!" he yelled, eyes wide as the Howlers started laughing yet again, with an annoyed Cap glaring holes at all of them.

"Looks like I win ladies! Pay up!" Bucky smirked, holding out his hand, as most of them could hardly breathe, but managed to toss a few coins at his palm.

"I can't believe you guys!" the Super Soldier crossed his arms across his chest, as Phillips shook his head and left the room, before nodding in acknowledgment and grinned.

* * *

"C'mon Rogers, you gotto admit, it's funny," Jim held his side, which hurt from laughing so much.

"When? Why? And how?"

"When? Well, last night," Jones shrugged casually, as Cap sighed in the 'I should have known' way.

"Why? For laughs? 'Cause we can? Probably something else there too yea," Dugan thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"As for how… Sneak in, get the stuff, get out, find a base, taking it down, grab a camera and take pictures," Barnes explained, tossing a couple of coins at the blonde.

"…I still can't believe it…" Steve muttered, catching the coins and putting them in his pocket.

"Did I mention Carter knows about this too?" Adam spoke casually as one turned in dread while the rest fell down, holding their stomachs or sides, dying of laughter.

"Peggy too! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"LANGUAGE!"

* * *

"I see… that does explain a few things," Peggy nodded, sipping her coffee.

"What are you going to do about it then?" she added, looking across the small table at the man sitting there, shoulder slumped and head hung slightly.

"…I need your help," Steve looked her in the eyes, fear and uncertainty in his voice.

"Are you sure? This is a most heinous crime," she carefully set the cup down.

"I'm sure. They need to pay," Rogers nodded, looking up.

"Then it's settled. From hence forth, we are bound by this single mission, till the end or our death," she spoke in such a way; one might think she was preforming.

"Let the prank war begin."

* * *

 **Well, that marks a new beginning :P I want to mention, I'll mark any chapters, which will happen during the prank war, since it'll be spread out throughout a few chapters (I'll even set a 'Normal day with the howlers' which will most likely be during the prank war. But more about that next time xD**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, feel free to review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I LIVE! (for now anyway). Yeah, I know, I know... but I'm not going to say anything, since... I can't... yeah.**

 **I hope there's still someone out there! (Hello from the other side!) and that if you read, you enjoy xD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 Hidden strike (Prank War)**_

"Then it's settled. We'll have the exercise tomorrow. Carter, you're in charge with telling the Commandos," Phillips looked at the woman who nodded.

"Alright, dismissed," Samson spoke as the people gathered in the meeting room got up and left.

"How'd it go?" Steve asked as soon as Peggy arrived outside.

"It went well. Have you done your part?" she gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah. It'll be here tonight. Adam managed to get it," Rogers smirked and motioned to Anderson who was currently loading some equipment off his truck.

"Wonderful! Everything is going according to plan," her expression turned dark and sadistic, scaring the Super Soldier who leaned away and made a half step back.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Dugan asked, throwing darts in his hands.

"Out," Steve answered bluntly, sitting down on his bed.

"The whole day?" Dernier raised a suspicious eyebrow from his position on a chair.

"You missed Adam bringing the movie," Jim grinned, sitting on the ground and nodding to the white platinum on the wall.

"Oh, that would be such a shame…" Steve sighed, rubbing his face.

"C'mon Cap, it can't be that bad," Jones laughed, covered in a blanket and holding some hot milk.

"I hear it's quite pleasant," Monty nodded, leaning a pillar.

"I guess…" the Super Soldier, still not sure, gave in and made himself comfortable.

"You guys ready?" Bucky asked, sitting next to the recorder and looking back at them.

"Yep!" they called, all settled in for the show. When Barnes pressed play, they just sat back and readied themselves.

* * *

The music stared, the screen black and white, as the Howlers could see someone riding a bike on a road, before the title came on: 'Republic Pictures Presents CAPTAIN AMERICA'

In a second, the soldiers started laughing when it went to the credits, as to who played who. Cap himself was apparently Dick Purcell, and Monty was snorting, hardly believing the name. Not to mention the man looked ridiculous. And it seemed they were using the 'normal' version as well, only this one was named Grant Gardner.

"Well, at least they got your middle name," Bucky risked looking back, seeing Steve bury his face in a pillow and letting out groans of embarrassment.

The credits went on with Loran Gray as Gali Richards, Lionel Atwill as Doctor Maldor, Charels Trowbridge as Commissioner Dryden, Russell Hicks as Mayor Randolph, George J, Lewis as Matson, John Davison as Gruber and others who played.

"Chapter one! The PURRRRPLE DEATHHHH!" Dugan read, purposely drawing out the words and making it sound scary and mysterious before laughter took him.

It started with a scarab stone, making people do suicide, while people call it 'The Purple Death Murders'.

"So, Cap is a superhero with a secret identity?" Jim was grinning, not being able to look away.

They stayed mostly still and quiet, all about the 7:50 time mark, before another burst of laughter surged through them.

"Oh God! You seem more like a villain than a hero Cap!" Jones almost spilled his milk, and had to set it on the nearest solid place.

"Oh c'mon! Bullshit!" Timothy yelled, seeing how the movie Cap got sucker punched.

"Language!" Rogers called, looking up from the pillow.

"The action isn't half bad," Morita nodded, watching the 2 on 1 fight.

"…It that supposed to be Peggy?" Frenchie blinked, seeing Gali.

"Don't let her hear you," Barnes looked around, as if the woman was here.

* * *

The Commandos, minus Steve, laughed a few more times during the first chapter. Sometimes even so hard their stomachs were hurting. Comparing this… life with what was really going on made realize just how neck deep in shit they are.

"So…" Steve spoke during their biggest fit of laughter. He could see Dugan and Dernier wiping away tears, Bucky snorting water out his nose, Jim holding his stomach and rolling on the ground changing between pain and laughter, Monty barely breathing as he collapsed to his knees and Jones coughing up the last sip of milk before dropping the glass. Luckily it didn't break.

The words Rogers spoke next were missed by them, only managing out: HYDRA base, blow up, team and mad. By the time they collected themselves, the Super Soldier was done and the chapter was over. None of them even really knew how it ended.

"Oh man…" Dugan spoke, voice weak from the laughter.

"There are more parts ya know…" Barnes was holding his nose, trying to clean it of water.

"Well, we got time!" Dugan called as Steve let out a whimper.

* * *

It was a few hours before all of them actually fell down or collapsed from the laughter. Rogers waited about a bit, poked Dugan and tapped Bucky, just to make sure they were really down.

"I'm sorry about this guys, but there's only so much a man can handle," with a semi-apologetic smile, Steve left the barrack and the sleeping Howlers.

"I see you did your part," Peggy spoke as she saw Cap outside.

"Yeah, it's done. Now your part," the Super Soldier nodded.

"Right, I'll tell them everything is as is should be," a playful grin was on her face. She was enjoying this **far** too much…

* * *

Came morning or more before dawn, the Commandos were roughly awakened by sirens. Panic rose amongst them as the soldiers tried to get themselves ready. First thing first though.

"Where the hell is Steve?" Bucky called, almost tripping while putting on his pants. The others stopped their 'awakening' and dressing to look around. There was no sign of their Star Spangled Friend.

"Probably already out!" Falsworth called, his shirt turned the wrong way. Yells and shouts could be heard outside, as well as some gunfire. It was clear they were under attack. And by HYDRA no less.

"Grab your weapons!" Jim tossed each teammate a gun, with the exception of Dernier, who grabbed a grenade.

"Flank 'em on the other side," Dugan had a satisfied smirk as the Howlers rushed out.

"Anyone got visual? How many are there?" Jones asked, following the others. Barnes had split away, getting to higher ground.

"Can't see much – they have some cover," Bucky answered, looking through the scope of his rifle. "But I'd say about 5- and no sign of Steve," there was something off about this – the Commandos could feel it, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Carter, Phillips and Rogers were sitting in a tent, drinking coffee and not being bothered by what was happening outside.

"Rogers, where's the rest of your merry band?" Chester spoke, eyeing the Super Soldier.

"Probably still asleep in their barrack sir," the blonde answered, giving an innocent looking smile.

"Don they know they were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago?" the Colonel was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually," Peggy smiled and for a moment, her eyes flickered to Steve.

* * *

"Ready?" Timothy asked, looking at the Howlers. He was met with nods and in seconds, they stormed the battlefield, ready to shot.

But as soon as they came, the fighting stopped, everyone startled and the HYDRA agents screamed and ran away.

"The heck?" Dum Dum asked, confused as to what was happening.

Sure HYDRA feared them, but they were also **very** loyal, so they wouldn't run away like that.

"What is Sam's Hill are you doing?!" the soldiers whipped around, seeing a very mad Twain glaring at them. Slowly, they started realizing the situation which was happening around them. None of this was for real. Half the fire was already put out and the soldier that had gotten hit by the supposed pule blast, were only covered in blue-white dust.

"Aw, hell!" Dugan called, hitting his head with his hand.

* * *

"An exercise?" Jones repeated, sitting with the other Howlers in the meeting room. They just got an earful from ALL their superior officers. Strangely, Steve knew all of this.

"Yes! It was so see how the new recruits handle an attack! That's why you!" Twain glared at the Commandos, minus Rogers, "were supposed to be with Chester and Carter!"

"We never heard any of that!" the Brit defended.

"Rogers assured me you were informed," Samson shook his head.

"But-!" Dernier was cut off by Phillips.

"I don't want to hear anymore! Barnes, Falsworth, Jones, Jacques, Morita and Dugan, you are to report at my tent in five minutes for your punishment. Dismissed!"

* * *

"What the fuck Steve?!" Rogers got assaulted by his teammates and couldn't help the smirk.

"Believe me, I didn't think it'd go this far!" he put his hands up in defense.

"You never said shit!" Dum Dum's eye twitched.

"Actually I did… last night, when you were watching the movies. I told you then. You just didn't hear," at that, each one glared daggers with him and Jones had to grab Monty to keep him from strangling the American Hero.

"It was my idea anyway," the female voice send shivers up their spines.

"Maybe next time, you'll think twice before pulling a prank on me," Peggy gave her most wicked and evil smirk.

"You know this means war right?" Jim didn't ask – he stated.

"Bring. It. On."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the Howlers had to do exercises – starting with ten laps around the ground, followed by 500 pushups, next were 300 sit ups and finally, ten laps on the training ground.

By the end, each one dropped dead in the mud when they finished, their bodies numb and chests feeling like they'd explode. It was already night, so Chester shooed them to the showers and to bed. But one thought gave them energy. Revenge. This was only the beginning.

* * *

 **And that's it. I know WAY short after so long, but I couldn't find a good idea for the start. I'll probably come up with some, but if you got something you want to see, write it down in a review :D**  
 **Oh, by the way. The movie they watched? It's real as in really real. You can find it on Youtube.**

 **Anyway, hope to see you next time (whenever that is) and that your enjoyed ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone o/**  
 **Yeah I know, haven't posted in a _long time_ \- sorry 'bout that. I don't really have an excuse and I won't bore you with it so... yeah. I'm still alive and I am still working on this story. Just... slowly.**  
 **I hope there are still some people who read this - you're the best xD**

 **I guess I own the OCs and the grammar mistakes. Read and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 (Prank War) Love is blind**_

"Okay Jim – you remember what you need to do?" Dugan asked, smiling as he watched the medic.

"Yeah, yeah… but I don't get why I need to be dressed like this…" Morita muttered, shifting in the smoking clothes. "Where did you even get this stuff?" he added, looking at the others.

"You steal it you keep it, and if they get you, you give it back," Bucky shrugged, smirking.

"Oh ha-ha…" the well-dressed one rolled his eyes.

"Now, repeat the mission one more time," Monty had his arms crossed over his chest.

"-sigh- I'm supposed to meet with a HYDRA scientist and pretend to be an employer. I'm to get information and report back what I find," the medic sighed in slight annoyance.

"Good! You're all set!" Dernier smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"We'll escort you half way – then you're on your own," Steve nodded as they left the barracks.

"But we'll still be on the com. if you need anything," Gabe assured and winked.

* * *

It was late at night when the Howlers started heading towards the forest near their camp. Jim was front and center, walking as Falsworth showed him – chin up high and back straight. It was a bit difficult, since when he was a ranger, he had the exact opposite.

" _Keep it calm man,"_ Dugan said into the link, making Morita wince.

"I'm trying okay? Just… nervous…" he whispered, swallowing.

" _A few more meters – I can already see the rendezvous point,"_ Barnes added, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, bright light ahead," the medic nodded and swallowed again.

" _Good luck pal!_ " Jones couldn't help the smile on his face.

A few seconds later, his transmitter beeped and that indicated he had a call incoming.

" _Everything set on your end?_ " came a female voice.

"Sure is. Yours?" he asked back, the others knowing what was going on.

" _Yes. I'm going to be near in case… anything happens_."

"Same with us."

" _Good. Peggy out_ ," and with that, the link was turned off.

"Whose idea was this again?" Monty asked the boys.

"Mon!" Dernier smiled, patting himself on the chest.

"With help from Mademoiselle Carter," he added, scratching his cheek.

"Well, it's genius!" Dum Dum smirked, watching in the distance.

* * *

James didn't really know what to expect to find – or who for that matter. But when he did arrive, his eyes opened wide and his jaw almost dropped.

"M-Mister Morita!" there was a girl with glasses and long, loose hair standing next to a table. On it, were candles, which were the source of light. In addition, there was a full prepared dinner for two, with soup, the main course and dessert – all along with a bottle of fine vine.

"Ah... Hello Lily," the man cleared his throat, seeing she was dressed in a yellow-white dress and apparently had some make up on.

The two stared at each other for a minute or so, before a light wind blew past them and Murdock shivered. In a second, Jim was by her side, offering his coat.

"A-Are you cold?" he quickly asked, looking her up and down. He had forgotten the others were listening or even there.

* * *

"He took it!" Bucky bumped his fist with Dugan while Jones set up the transmitter to play it out loud.

"Now, who brought the snacks?" Monty smiled, rubbing his hands.

"*Right here!*" Frenchie opened up a bag of cookies as they all settled around the transmitter.

"I got the drinks," Steve had to admit, this was a bit amusing. And cute at the same time.

"Right! Sit back, grab a drink and a cookie and enjoy the show!" Gabe smiled as it started.

"Room for one more?" at that, the men turned, surprised for a second, before Steve and Bucky gave some room for the new comer.

"What took ya so long?" Timothy teased and offered the bag of cookies.

"Unlike you, I made sure the perimeter was safe," Peggy rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Details, details!" Barnes waved his hand in the air. "Oh! It's starting!"

* * *

"So um…" Jim didn't know what to say, so he just stood there, putting his coat on the girl.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, eyes downcast. "I – I was told that… that this was a mission… a really important one…" she added, pulling the coat further on her shoulders.

"You too huh?" Morita gave a small smile. "Seems we were set up," he added, looking at the table.

"Now what? I mean…" she didn't want to finish. In truth, she was really surprised who showed up – but knew that if she assumed right, it wasn't a coincidence. Carter knew she had a crush on the young Commando.

"Well, let's not waste good food," the medic led her to the table and pulled up the chair. He didn't expect this – but should have. Between the guys, no one really talked about their 'love life' – well everyone knew about Steve but oh well. He himself had always had a liking for the young nurse.

"T-Thank you," Lily put a stray hair behind her ear and waited for the man to sit down.

" _Set the food on her plate_ ," suddenly buzzed in his ear and that reminded Jim his team was here.

"May I?" he asked, motioning to the food. He was kinda mad at them – but he hardly knew anything about girls so he was willing to take help from pretty much anyone.

"I-If you really want to," she gulped, blushing as he set the food up.

* * *

The rest of the evening the two talked about… things. Both beings medics of sorts, they quickly got off in a subject and started talking. They explained it was different for a field medic like Jim and an actual nurse like Lily. But they could agree on most things – like how horrible it was to see so many die and how proud they felt when they saved someone's life.

During his chat, Morita forgot all about his team. They didn't even talk to him, hearing he was doing find on his own. Instead, they listened, enjoying seeing their friends happy.

"So… where are your parents? I – If you don't mind me asking?!" Lily asked nervously, quickly adding the last bit.

"Ah…" Jim gave a weak smile and set his fork down. "Well… I think my mother's still alive… my father, not so much… died early on," there was a quick flash of sorrow over his eyes but it was gone quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry…" she whispered, lowering her head.

"Nothing to worry about. This is war. It's bound to happen…" he wanted to ask about her, but didn't really think he should. She was such a pure girl – and the fact she might have been tainted by this war made his blood boil.

"Well… I lost mine at the start…" she whispered, unsure of she should even talk about that.

"…Was it at the attack on Pearl Harbor?" his voice was weak and half cracking. The only answer was a nod and a small sniff.

"My… father worked there… and my mother – she was giving a visit…"

"…I'm so sorry…" he couldn't look her in the eyes. And it seemed both of them have lost their appetite.

* * *

"Well, that took a turn…" Monty muttered, biting his lip as silence followed the duo's conversation.

"What should we do?" Gabe raised an eyebrow, looking at the others.

"Let them sort it out," Peggy answered, looking straight ahead at the forest.

"Peg, you don't get it," Barnes said, eyes going from her to the others. "Jim's father was part of that attack. He probably feels guilty about it."

"…" silence was on this side as well as no one really knew what to do or if to do anything.

* * *

"Want to go for a walk?" Morita offered, giving a weak smile.

"Sounds nice," Lily smiled back, taking the hand he offered and standing up.

"Where to?" Murdock asked as he started leading.

"Just… walk around. Talk. It's… nice, being able to talk to someone like you," James grinned.

"T-Thank you!" she blushed, moving her glasses up a bit. "It's really nice to talk to you too," she added, smiling and looking up a bit.

"…Can I ask you something?" Jim asked after a few minutes of just walking around in the forest. The night was cool and fresh, giving a really nice feeling.

"Of course," she nodded, her hand in his.

"Do you hate the Japanese after… after what happened with Pearl Harbor?" he looked at her for a second before turning away.

"…No, not really…" she answered after a minute. "I mean… I don't really like what they did but… I can understand they were under orders… I can forgive, just can't forget…" she spoke softly, scared that he might run away if she said anything wrong.

* * *

"…Was _he_ there…?" it was hardly more than a whisper. Lily was no idiot – she could connect a few dots not to mention she was friends with Peggy. Things tend to rub off on someone.

"…Yeah…" he had to clear his throat as they stopped, the Howler avoiding looking at her.

"Then thank you…" at her words, he turned around, looking wide-eyed.

"For helping us… for joining our side…" she had her eyes closed, but he could see a few tears slipping out and down her cheek.

"I hope… I hope you don't have to suffer any because of what happened," in a moment, he embraced her, her head set in his neck and his bowed.

"…Thank you so much…" he whispered and could feel his neck get a bit wetter.

* * *

The Howlers (yes, Peggy is a Howler) couldn't help the smiles on their faces. Dugan was sniffing, trying to keep himself from crying while Dernier didn't even bother to hide it, letting out tears of happiness.

"Well, that seemed to have worked out… better than we wanted," Falsworth shook his head, still smiling.

"Who would have thought something good would come out of a prank war," Gabe turned off the transmitter and sighed.

"C'mon, let's leave them to it. They clearly don't need us any longer," Steve got up and stretched.

"Maybe we should leave you and Peg alone eh?" Bucky winked as the two blonds turned red.

"Barnes!" Carter growled as the man jumped.

"Hey, c'mon! Love is in the air tonight!" he put his hands up as everyone laughed.

* * *

Jim and Lily stayed like that for a good minute before pulling apart and looking at each other. There was understanding and acceptance in their eyes as they leaned into a small kiss, as the Moon passed over them, casting light on the two. And the way the tree tops were grown, the light seemed to form a silver heart at their feet.

* * *

 **And cut! Yeah, I know, it's not much, but I think I did alright!**  
 **I do suck at Romance so I'll try avoiding any of those in the future. Oh and next one isn't gonna be Prank War part, just so you know.**

**Well, do tell me what you think and I hoped you like it ^^**

 **Till next time~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the newest chapter. I've been meaning to do something like this for a long time and it's on a personal headcannon so I'm sure not everyone will agree, but I kinda hope you can respect the idea ^^''**

 **At any rate, I'll be putting another (maybe two later one) mini series here (like the Prank War one) called New Command. It'll span through a few chapters, not sure how many, but they'll come one after the other (I hope) but will be tagged with the New Command title so you'll know which ones are with that series.**

 **Yeah, that's about it for now. I really hope people come back to this story. Things are still the same. Read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 Family in arms**_

"What do you mean I can't come along?" Peggy steamed, walking alongside Lieutenant Bryan.

"I said what I said Carter – you aren't fit for this," the man turned, annoyance in his eyes and voice, before turning back.

" **I** was the one who got the location!" she called after him. Neither seemed to care the whole camp was seeing the scene.

"Well good for you. Now head back to what you're actually good at!" with a final glare, Bryan boarded the truck which was already occupied by soldiers and drove off.

The place around was quiet, with Carter standing there, trying to keep calm. Her jaw was locked, eyes closed as she took calming breathes. In the next second, she turned on her heels and headed back to her place, and things went back to normal.

* * *

"…Well, seems like that went well," Dugan muttered, throwing the darts.

"I was surprised you didn't punch him in the face," Jones grinned, sitting on the bed.

"He is a superior officer," Jim shrugged, glancing at the table from next to Dum Dum.

"He is also an asshole," Dernier said, getting another glass of whisky.

"Language," Steve sighed, sitting next to the drinker.

"But it's true," Bucky shrugged, handing the glass to her.

"Bryan has always been like that…" Monty shook his head, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you all," Peggy had her eyes closed and drowned another glass.

"You really shouldn't care about what he says," even Stark was here, sitting across her.

"I don't care what he thinks… but when it leads to me not being allowed on missions…" she sighed, rubbing her head. She had gotten a margin this morning and it was still there.

"You know we always take you along with us if we can," Timothy threw in, a smile on his face.

"I know and I'm grateful for that," she nodded, opening her eyes. "But those are your missions. I want to finish my own," she added, looking up at him.

"We're always here if you need us," Rogers looked her in the eyes.

"…Thank you," she moved a bang of hair from her face.

"It's late and I shouldn't keep you up. Thanks again for the drink and have a good night," she quickly stood up, nodding to the Howlers and left the barrack.

* * *

"She's really upset…" Falsworth ran a hand over his face.

"Understandable," Gabe scratched the back of his head, looking towards where she left.

"I'm going to have some words with Bryan," Dum Dum cracked his knuckles.

"Hey now man, no need for that," Morita put his hands up, deadpanned.

"But she's right… it's pretty late," Howard yawned and poured himself a glass.

"This week has been pretty busy…" Frenchie was already on the bed.

"…Get some rest everyone. We'll work on this tomorrow," Cap chuckled as he saw the sleepy Howlers getting ready.

"You as well Stark – don't' stay up too late," he called after the scientist.

"Do I ever?" finishing the drink, Howard waved goodbye and headed down to his lab.

"Buck?" looking at the sniper, Steve was a bit worried.

"I'm fine, but I don't think I can sleep tonight…" the Commandos knew about Barnes' nightmares – he had a tendency to wake most of them in the middle of the night.

"You sure? If you want, I can-," but before the Super Soldier could finish, James stood up.

"Yeah, I'm good. Gonna stretch my legs a bit. See ya in the morning," with a smile and a nod, Bucky headed out the barrack.

Hesitating for a few seconds, Rogers sighed and rubbed his face. He was tired, he admitted that. And if Buck wanted to be alone, he'd respect that. So, in the end, Captain America got changed and set himself on the bed, falling asleep with the rest of the team.

* * *

"Stupid," she frowned, punching the bag, eyes steady.

"Who does he think he is?" she was letting out all her frustration on the bag.

"I'll show him," the bag was being knocked back by the force.

"Move your leg a bit to the left," suddenly came from her behind and she spun towards it, fists at the ready, only to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, looking at the man leaning on the wall.

"Something like that. You?" he answered, coming closer to her.

"Something like that," she answered back, turning back to the bag.

"You know, the bag doesn't punch back right?" James grinned slightly as he watched her continue the attacks.

"Most of the HYDRA soldiers don't either," she didn't turn to him, only focused on the bag.

"…Need a sparring partner?" three more hits and she turned back to him.

"You joking?" she blinked, literally not knowing if he was serious.

"Nope. I could use some more hand-to-hand myself," he shrugged as she smiled and shook her head.

"Alright then. Just don't complain if you hurt in the morning."

"Oh believe me, that's welcomed pain…" he whispered to himself, but she caught it none the less.

* * *

The kicks and punches were exchanged, but most of them were blocked. Both of them were on similar strength, despite the fact Barnes was feeling like he was stronger. But Peggy wouldn't admit a few of his hits actually hurt.

"Not half bad for a sniper," they took a few minute break, drinking the water Adam dropped by when he was passing. He seemed less surprised than he should have been. They had both changed – partly. Carter only removed her top and shoes, while Barnes took off the whole upper uniform.

"Yeah well, last time I got jumped from behind and it didn't' end really well," he shrugged, a towel over his shoulders.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked, looking at the Moon above them.

"Hmm… about one or two in the morning," he answered, drinking again.

"Just about enough time to teach you a little trick," he smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, it's gonna be fun!"

"Your definition of fun is blowing up HYDRA bases."

"No, that's Dernier's. Mine is shooting HYDRA guys in the head, but that's irrelevant."

"Point taken. Now, what do you want to teach?"

"It's a technique I learned during… well my earlier times as a body guard," he joked and set his drink down, looking at her.

"Just come at me," he grinned, looking a bit relaxed.

"…" she eyed him, a bit skeptical, a small smile on her face.

"You asked for it," she added, moving closer and planning a punch, when he grabbed her arm, moved her towards himself and used his legs to knock her off her feet.

* * *

"You alright?" he was smirking as she lay on the ground, more shocked than hurt.

"Y-Yes," she breathed, needed a moment and taking the offered hand.

"That is a neat trick indeed," she grinned, rubbing her hand.

"And it's easy to learn, not to mention perfect for us… not so big," he laughed as she chuckled.

"Thank you, for this," she meant the whole spar.

"What are brothers for, yeah?"

"If you're the brother, what are the others?" she raised an amused eyebrow.

"Hmm… Well, Phillips is a grumpy granddad. Dugan and Jacques are uncles. Jim, Jones and Monty are cousins. Stark's the adopted cousin. And Steve's… well, he's not part of the family," he joked while she looked shocked.

"And why is that? I would imagine you two would be brothers?"

"If we were that, you and him… well, ya know… it'd be weird, being his sister then," he started babbling as she opened her mouth, unsure if she should he mad or amused.

"Sargent Barnes!"

"I know, I know!" he threw his arms in the air.

"But hey, the important part is that we're all a family. Even if it's just in arms."

"Those are usually families for life."

"Aye to that!"

"…So, about that trick…"

"Right! It's all in the arms…" and so, he explained the technique, teaching her within a few hours as they talked about all things – from embarrassing Steve stories to deep, meaning of life ones.

* * *

When morning came, the Howlers couldn't believe their eyes as the saw Barnes and Carter joking around, talking and acting like siblings. Again, the question came up: "Are we sure they're not brother and sister?" as they could see the mischief in their eyes.

"You know… I'm not so sure anymore…" they muttered back, feeling a few chills up their spines. If those two are teaming up, then things are going to get **very** scary.

"Morning boys," Carter called, a smile _too_ sweet for her on her face.

"Hope you had a good night," Barnes winked, hand in the air.

"Would you join us for breakfast?" they added as every Commando ran away, screaming something of the like: "Nope, no plans to die today!"

"Oh well, more for us."

* * *

A **nd cut! That's that for now. Hope you found it as amusing as I did. And yes, that tick is what she used on Jarvis in Agent Carter season two episode two. Also, quick question for all you readers:** Which chapter did you like the most out of all of them so far? (That includes this one if anyone's wondering)  
 **I'd love to know, so that I can try and make any more similar to that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, do leave a review. I hope to see you all next time~**


	14. Chapter 14

**People are coming back! YEY! Thanks SO much everyone! You have no idea how much this means to me! I decided to post earlier than I wanted to, because... I can?**

 **Buckitty: Firstly: I have seen Civil War - three times - so yeah, I know how awesome it was. (As well as how many feeling I had! DAMN IT!) Second: Sorry about the Lily thing - I had no idea xD ^^'' I hope it wasn't too awkward? Third: Ah yes well, it's what siblings do :P And it's not overused (yeah it is but still!) It'll forever be part of the Marvel Fandom and pretty much an Internet thing so... go nuts!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this - I love you all and you are awesome! Have an imaginary cookie and a big hug from me!**

 **So, yeah, I only own the new guy here - along with the grammar mistakes and Adam. Read, review and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 Replacement (New Command)**_

"So, what are we doing today?" it was a rhetorical question by Dugan as some of the Commandos gathered in the barrack. They just finished a mission last night and were rearing to take on another.

"Well, depends on what the higher ups decide," Steve sighed, finishing drawing another part of the barrack. He now has almost the whole place.

"I wonder if Phillips gets in any trouble because of us," Jones muttered, messing around with the transmitter.

"He can handle it," Jim nodded, refilling his first-aid kit.

"Guys! They want us in the meeting room ASAP!" Monty rushed inside, looking rather worried.

"Dernier and Barnes are at the bathroom," Morita explained as the others rushed to get ready.

"Right – they'll have to keep the shower quick."

Bucky was still in the shower when Gabe came in, talking about needing to hurry up. He hardly heard anything as he was currently… elsewhere. But after a clear yell of his name was heard, he managed to snap out of it.

"What?" he asked back, still half dazed and got ready.

"We're not sure what's going on – just that it's bad," the communication specialist explained, trying to think of a few ideas.

"Isn't it always…?" Frenchie muttered, half of his hair still wet.

"Yeah, our usual," Barnes added, drying himself of the cold water.

"We'll just have to see," and within the minute, they were ready and gone.

* * *

"Everyone is here now," Rogers said when the last three members of the team arrived.

The room was packed with officers and superiors. Most of them seemed annoyed or unbelieving, while some were victorious of smug. Phillips was the only one who seemed stoic and calm.

"Howling Commandos," Samson addressed them, looking at the soldiers with his best calmness.

"We have some news for you, which you might find…" he trailed off, not sure which words to use.

"What the General is trying to say," Luther spoke up, trying but failing to hide his smirk.

"You'll be re-assigned a new commanding officer," the men's eyes grew wide as they couldn't believe their ears.

"What?" Steve was the first to speak, his voice half choked as he stepped forward.

"What about Colonel Phillips?" he barely kept himself from yelling.

"Watch your tone Rogers," Canady glared, eyeing the Super Soldier.

"I can understand how you feel," Twain sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry boys, but we got outvoted," he gave an apologetic look at the still-stunned soldiers.

* * *

"Let us explain," Alexander put his hand the air, trying to calm everyone before anything can start.

"The things you've been doing have caused… some disagreements among the superiors," Williams started off, tapping his finger on the table.

"Believe us, we tried to explain the situation to them, but they didn't really care," Twain sighed, sending a look to Luther.

"We simply saw that you were out of control," Canady kept grinning like a fox.

"But **he** stepped in, taking the blame, saying you were **his** responsibility," Luther shot Chester a look.

"Sadly, due to his actions, the others decided on a… _maybe_ temporary solution," Samson had his eyes closed as he spoke.

"While Phillips will be on a forced leave, you'll work under another officer who has proven himself to be capable of your… tasks," he explained, finally looking at them.

"But sirs!" Rogers spoke again, until he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Easy now Captain," at first he thought it was Monty, but the voice was wrong and the grip on his shoulder was too strong.

"I can understand your discomfort, but please understand," the Commandos turned to the left and looked in surprise and shock.

"Who are you?" Dum Dum asked as the others wondered how they never even sensed him come.

"Edward Ronald – I'll be working with you from now on," the man had dark, short hair, blue eyes and a strong build (almost like Steve or Dugan). Barnes even saw, although he wasn't sure how, that the man had a tight grip on Cap, keeping him from moving. That's not something everyone can do. The Howlers felt a chill up their spines as the man smiled. There was something… off about him.

"I really hope we can work together," he released the Super Soldier and seemed to smirk at Bucky.

* * *

"Colonel, they can't do this!" Steve called when they were all back at the barrack. He was still not letting it go and they had some time to cool off before getting a mission.

"They can and they did. You simply have to accept that," Phillips sighed, looking at the others. They were surprisingly quiet compared to the good Captain.

"I understand how you feel, but that was the only way to keep you from being disbanded," another sigh escaped him as he looked up at the roof.

"Depending on how you work under Ronald, I might get command over you again…" a silence followed that statement.

"You calm now? Good. Get ready to head off," there were enough things he could have said, but chose that. For now, that was best.

"Yes sir…" they mumbled, still looking rather lost as they watched the man leave.

* * *

"Hello again," Edward greeted as he saw the Howlers arrive.

"Sir," they have halfhearted salutes and stood in line.

"At ease soldiers. I know you probably don't like me, since I did take Chester's place. But if it all works out, it'll be temporary. So, how about we try and work together and get it over with?" he had a different feel right now, than before in the meeting room. A better one.

"Sound like a plan," Monty spoke, knowing none of the others was going to do it.

"Splendid! Now, why don't we get a bit more acquainted and properly introduced?" Ronald smiled, watching the soldiers, who shared a look.

"I'm Brigadier Edward Spencer Ronald. Normally I work with the British Special Tactics, but for a bit, I'll be working here," he started off.

"Steve Rogers. Captain America and leader of the Howling Commandos. I take the front," Cap was next and wasn't sure what to say.

"James Falsworth – Former 3rd Independent Parachute Brigade of His Majesty. Currently the tactics specialist of this group," the higher up smiled, seeing there was another Brit here.

"James Barnes. Resident sniper and ranger," Bucky kept it short, while William seemed to grin.

"James Morita. Medic and occasional ranger," a chuckle escaped the new man – three James'. That was going to be fun.

"Gabriel Jones. I handle communications and translations," a nod of approval was given by the Brit.

"Tim Dugan. Handle pretty much anything the team needs," a bit surprised, Ronald still gave a nod.

"Jacques Dernier – formerly with the French Resistance. Now I blow stuff up," Edward grinned again and nodded.

"Well, a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you all," he repeated each name in his mind, trying to memorize them all.

"Now then, we should get going. The enemy base it located underground at the North side of Italy," Ronald said and turned towards the trucks.

"We?" Dum Dum asked, but followed with the others.

"Yes, I shall be on the field with you," he answered, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't worry – I'll try and keep out of your way."

* * *

"Carter?" Phillips asked, looking around the usual place.

"Sir?" came her voice, soon followed by a body, getting from under the table.

"…I'm not even going to ask," he sighed as she adjusted her uniform, clearly a bit embarrassed he saw her crawling on the ground.

"What can I help you with?" she asked quickly, looking around, as if expecting to see someone else.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Commandos," at his words, she looked at him with confusion.

"Why? Did something happen?" she had no idea of the replacement they got.

"…They're under a new command at the moment and I want to know what's going on," he explained in short, a frown on his face.

"…You're asking me to report back to when they go on a mission?" she asked carefully, eyebrow raised and looking at him.

"Yes, in a way. I know you're capable enough to do that," he nodded, avoiding looking her in the eye.

"Don't worry sir; I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

"Thank you Carter. I knew I could trust you with this," with a nod of his head, Chester turned and left for his own place, needing some rest.

"What have you boys gotten yourself into this time…?" she said to herself, watching the Colonel leave before turning her eyes on the Howler's barrack.

* * *

"Alright men, we'll do it quick and clean," Ronald said, looking at the Commandos.

"Rogers, you'll enter the base first, followed by Dernier and Dugan. Clear it out and then let Barnes and Morita come in, taking care of any strays. Falsworth and Jones will take care of the outside if anyone tries to get out," he quickly explained as the soldiers looked up at him.

"…" they shared a look, going from Cap to Monty.

"You are the commanding officer," the other Brit spoke, knowing they were all rather… unused to someone else giving them orders.

"I'm sure it'll work out. I trust you to cover each other," he smiled back before the truck was stopped.

"What about you, sir?" Steve looked up at the man.

"I'll be covering the rangers, so you three can move through the base without worrying about them," he glanced at the two James' and gave an assuring nod.

"Here's the exit point," the driver said, but it wasn't Anderson, as he was stuck driving Bryan around for the month.

"Good. Spread out and follow the plan."

"Yes sir."

* * *

It worked better than they thought it would. As soon as Steve charged in, HYDRA men swarmed him, but with Dugan and Dernier coming behind him not a minute later, they were taken by surprise. With that combination, the first wave was cleared quickly. The few seconds of pause they got before more came allowed them to go further in, taking the fight away from the entrance.

With it clear at the start, Jim, James and Edward entered, looking for any lingering enemies before deciding to go in deeper. They let Jones and Falsworth know they might get out of range due to the base being underground.

"They went down there," Bucky nodded towards the left tunnel as the trio walked.

"You sure?" Ronald raised an eyebrow, following his motion.

"Yeah, I-," he cut himself off and swallowed. "I can hear them," he explained, earning a look of concern from the medic.

"Alright. Morita, head down and lend them a hand. Barnes, you're with me on the right," the Brit explained, getting looks of confusion.

"Sir? What's this about? Jim is a medic – he shouldn't be on the front with the-," but anything the sniper had to say was cut off.

"That was an order soldier," the man's eyes were hard for a moment before softening. "I'm sure they can handle it. From what I've heard, you've been in a harder position before," that was directed to the medic.

"Yes sir," he answered, nodding.

"See? They'll be fine. Now go," with a second of hesitation, Jim turned towards the left and started heading down that way.

"Come now Barnes, we have a job to finish," the Brigadier grinned, taking the lead and going towards the right tunnel.

" _A job to finish?_ " James thought, swallowing, but following the man none the less, keeping a steady eye on all his surroundings, despite the darkness. He didn't really want to be alone in this place with a man he hardly knows…

* * *

 **Okay, so this is the new mini series here. I REALLY want to hear what you think - about anything really! So don't be shy! I don't bite :P**

 **I hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a review!**  
 **Till next time~**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here's the new chapter of the new series. I just wanted to add, I won't be able to update for the next one, maybe two weeks - school is keeping me in study hell and I need to focus on that, sorry...**

 **I hope you all kinda enjoy this arc - I've been trying to make it work for a while.**  
 **You know the drill - read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 First mission (New Command)**_

"Dernier, get the charges ready! We're going to blow this thing sky-high!" Steve ordered, blocking the rain of bullets that were aimed at the Frenchman.

"Oui! Right away!" Jacques nodded and made his way to a safer location, getting his things and preparing the said bomb. He was one of the few demolitionists who could make a bomb out of literally anything.

"Dugan, keep them at arm's length! They do not break this line!" Cap added, throwing the shield and knocking away three of the approaching enemies.

"As you say Cap!" Timothy answered, grinning as he released his hail of bullets.

"Good! We need to keep them here as long as we-!" he stopped mid-sentence when he heard calls from behind. There was no way to turn around fast enough, even from him, as there were three moving directly in front of him.

But before he could even properly comprehend what to do, the men from behind dropped, bullets in various places as they twisted in pain.

"Thanks Buck!" he called over his shoulder, not even looking at who shot them.

"Close Cap!" at the not-Bucky-voice, he turned, shocked to see Morita with a smirk on his face.

"Jim!" he called, looking for his best friend.

"He's not here! The Brigadier took him along further down!" the medic explained, shooting a few more of the enemy soldiers.

"…I see…" Rogers muttered, not really liking the idea, but didn't have any choice in the matter.

"All set here!" Dernier called, looking up from his cover.

"No go just yet! We got two more inside the base! We'll need to wait for them!"

* * *

"We lost their signal," Jones said, working around the transmitter.

"Then we better make sure no one gets in or out," Falsworth swallowed, looking at the entrance, wondering if the others are alright.

"Do you really think this was a good idea?" Gabe asked, looking up.

"…Brigadier Ronald is with the tactics division – I am sure he has though this plan through," the Brit couldn't deny the face he didn't like the idea of not being the man with the plan.

"Yeah well, he doesn't know us like you do…"

"Have some faith in them Jones. They can think on their feet."

* * *

"…Sir, what are we doing here?" Barnes asked, his whole body tense as they kept moving deeper and deeper into the base.

"We're looking for some place. It's supposed to hold the locations of other HYDRA bases near here," Edward explained, keeping his weapon steady as they walked.

"Why? Is something the matter Sargent Barnes?" only his eyes went over his shoulder.

Bucky licked his lips and swallowed. He was starting to panic again. Being a base like this, alone? And every time someone says 'Sargent Barnes' it just reminds him of Zola.

"I don't like tight spaces," he lied, tensing even more.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I promise," Ronald smiled before they arrived at a light source.

"…Why didn't we know we'd be looking for this?" he decided to continue the conversation.

"So the others could focus on their part. The less they know, the better," Ronald explained, stepping towards the light and slowly lowering his gun.

"…What is this…?" came from James as he followed the man, face filled with horror.

* * *

"Castle, have you seen the Commandos?" Cater asked, seeing the man walking around.

"I think they left on a mission a while ago. Had this new guy bossing them around. Why?" he looked at her with curiosity.

"Stark wants them in the lab for some new 'toys'," she lied, a smile on her face.

"Ah, that again… I just hope they don't blow anything up…" Leo sighed but laughed soon after.

"Yes well, I doubt they would change that up."

"…Have you been working out?" he only now noticed her fitter form.

"Oh, no not really. Just a few stretches," and by that she means she spars with Barnes every chance they had. Not only because they want to be better, but because they bond and in a way relax. Also, James always has some fun things to tell.

* * *

"Where are they?" Steve growled, getting annoyed by the waiting. It's been over half an hour since they entered the base and Bucky and Ronald went on their own.

"I'm sure they're fine," Jim tired assuring everyone, but he himself was worried.

"Well, we better look for them. We're not getting any further here!" Dugan yelled over the gunfire, ducking behind a wall.

"What about this?" Dernier motioned to the bomb, unsure what to do.

"…Save it! We're pulling back and going to look for them!" Cap ordered as they started heading back into the hall.

"Captain!" the soldiers froze in their steps, seeing Edward carry Barnes over his shoulder, panic and fear in his eyes.

"What happened?" Steve moved faster than the speed of light, already removing his best friend, breathes rapid as he feared the worst.

"I'm not sure, but he just collapsed!" Ronald explained, helping with moving the sniper.

"Jim!" before Rogers even had to yell, Morita was by their side, checking the fallen soldier.

"Out cold, but no wounds. Panic attack?" he looked towards the superior officer.

"Apparently. I am sorry, I had no idea-!" the man bit his lip.

"Cap, we better move! The enemy is closing in!" Dugan called over his shoulder.

"Right!" without hesitation, Captain America picked up James, one of his arms around his neck while he carried him in his arms.

"Take the shield!" he almost ordered, not really thinking, as Edward took hold of the object.

"Jacques, let it rip!" Morita nodded to the older man, who set up the bomb after everyone was far enough away and ran after them.

* * *

"I see them!" Monty called, before opening his eyes wide. "Barnes!" rushing to the Captain's side, he helped him move the sniper as the others rushed outside and the base blew up.

"Got you!" Ronald moved with the shield still raised and protected the nearest soldiers from the rubble and mass of earth as it fell from the sky.

"Bucky? Bucky!" Steve didn't care, just wanted his friend to wake up.

"What happened?" Jones was already calling for extraction as Falsworth asked, kneeling down.

"I don't know!" Rogers was frustrated – understandably so.

"He said he didn't like tight spaces – we arrived at a laboratory and then he passed out," the Brigadier explained, standing above them.

"Well, like I said – can't tell any wounds so he likely had a panic attack," the medic checked again and was relived to find nothing.

"Laboratory? Why were you there?" the Super Soldier had fire in his eyes. All the Howlers knew better than to drag Barnes into any kind of lab – especially a HYDRA one!

"Captain!" Falsworth grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to calm him.

"It's alright. I admit, this one is on me. I am sorry," Edward lowered his head, eyes falling on Barnes.

"I was under second orders – retrieve information from the laboratory," he explained, all eyes on him, silently betrayed and shocked.

"You should have told us," Dum Dum frowned, hands crossed over his chest.

"Did you at least get what you wanted to know?" Gabe looked from the sniper to the superior.

"Sadly no. The equipment broke down before I had a chance to do so," a look of shame came over his face as he closed his eyes.

"…Sir," Rogers still had clenched teeth as he spoke, but seemed a bit more calm.

"If you are going to lead this team, especially in field mission, you need to understand the members. That's how it works – on trust, knowledge and faith," he turned to the superior, not at all afraid of what might happen.

"Understood Captain," Edward nodded, before his head went to the left. "I hear our extraction," and right he was, as within the next minutes, Jason Keel arrived, tuck already at the ready.

"You called? Everything alright?" he asked as he saw the soldiers pick up an unconscious man and set him in the back, before boarding themselves.

"We're not sure yet…" Gabe answered, letting out a sigh as they started to ride away. It was all silent as everyone thought about what happened not twenty minutes ago. Things were about to change it seemed, and none of them were used to it.

* * *

Barnes was carried back to the barrack and set on his bed. The best thing for him right now, was rest. And he wasn't he only one. Everyone was tired from what happened.

"Today was interesting…" Jacques shook his head, washing his face.

"It was awful," Steve sat on the bed next to where Bucky was, apparently waiting for him to wake up.

"We did destroy a HYDRA base," Jones added, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"But at what price? Jimmy's out cold!" Dugan frowned, drowning a glass of whiskey.

"It was a first time mission with a new commanding officer. Things are partly expected to go off plan," Falsworth tried to keep everyone calm.

"Yeah, but still, I should have gone with them to the lab," Morita sighed, rubbing his face.

"I don't like it… we were too scattered…" Cap said more to himself than to the others.

"…Give him a shot Steve. We're not exactly the easiest team to work with," Monty set a hand on his shoulder, looking over at Bucky.

"You should get some rest," he added, holding his hand there a bit longer, before moving away and setting himself up for some sleep.

"Right sleep…" Steve was tired, but he didn't want to say that. He blamed himself for what happened, for not explaining things to their superior before, for not taking charge…

"C'mon Cap, he'll still be there when you wake up," Timothy called, already under the covers. He and Falsworth were the only ones still awake, besides Rogers.

"Yeah, you're right," with a heavy sign, Steve stood up and got changed, before going to bed himself. And although it took him a bit before he actually fell asleep, he found it welcoming.

* * *

"Hmm…" Peggy was looking over some files she managed to get her hands on. Since the boys were gone on the mission, she couldn't really tag along. And now they were sleeping. The best she could do, was try and get some more information on… well everything.

"Edward Ronald…" she whispered, looking over his file, and there wasn't anything of particular interest. At least, not until the end.

"Captured on May 12th 1941 in Germany during a HYDRA ambush… only survivor, found wandering outside the facility…" her brow furrowed in confusion. Why hasn't she or anyone else for that matter, ever heard of anything like this?

"Agent Carter?" at the sound of a man's voice, she quickly closed the flies and looked up.

"…Sir?" she didn't recognize the man as he looked a bit confused.

"Brigadier Ronald of the Howling Commandos. I heard you were an 'official member?'" he introduced himself, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes well, the men declared me that. I wouldn't really call it official," she smiled weakly back, recalling the memory and how ridiculous it was.

"Ah, good, that makes it all the easier to ask you to not go along on these mission," he sighed in relief and saw the woman blink in confusion.

"I'm not Phillips and I don't approve of untrained soldiers on high-risk mission. Hope you can understand. Have a good night," and without another word, the man turned, leaving the stunned Carter to take in what was just said.

* * *

 **CUT! Was that a bad time to end? I'm never sure anymore...**  
 **But yeah, things are changing for them, for better or worse. What do you think?**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed and if you did, feel free to review!**  
 **Till next time~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Andddd the new one! Phew! Sorry it took so long, hope people didn't lose interest ^^''**

 **Anyway, you still remember the drill right? Good!  
Read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16 Similar yet different (New Command)_**

Steve was up early, as he hardly slept that night. There was a constant nagging at his head, almost like it was trying to keep him up. Relieved yet at the same time disappointed, he found Barnes still on his bed, flinching and muttering as usual. And as always, he couldn't do anything to help.

"Oh, Captain, I see you're awake," came from the entrance as Rogers turned.

"Brigadier Ronald," he gave a weak salute as he noted the others started waking as well.

"I came to check on you. See if everything is alright…" his eyes drifted to the sniper.

"Has he woken up at all?" he asked, smiling as the other Commandos muttered 'morning', 'sir' or just gave a salute. They were all still tired, yet apparently used to it.

"Not that we know of," Cap answered, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sure things will turn up. Just give it time," the superior gave a reassuring smile.

"Here with a mission sir?" Monty was already dressed as he came closer.

"No, not yet. My… superiors are deciding the best way to handle my failure last night."

"About the information? You couldn't have known," Jones threw in, setting on his boots.

"Yes well, they aren't too pleased. Especially with the fact I almost got us all killed, for which again, am sorry," a small sigh escaped him.

"Nah, happens all the time. Nothing to worry about," Dugan grinned, drinking a glass of water.

"Oui, we are used to it," Jacques added, stretching his arms on his bed.

"I am glad you won't hold it against me. I'll make sure that we're better prepared and that you are all allowed to know the full content of the mission," Edward seemed relived as he excused himself a minute later.

* * *

"He's not all bad," Falsworth nodded mostly to himself as the Brigadier left.

"He sure is trying," Gabe added, unsure what to actually think.

"But he is different," Frenchie looked at them, then towards the door.

"Yeah, that may be, but he ain't no Phillips. He doesn't know us right," Dum Dum crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

"True. It's weird, having do things so… different than before," Morita nodded, biting his cheek.

"…" Steve stayed silent, wondering what Peggy or Bucky would have to say.

"Boys?" and as if on cue, Carter knocked on the door. "Am I interrupting something?" she could read the mood and bit her lip.

"Not really. What can we help you with?" Monty turned towards her, a smile on his face.

"Just curios what happened. After all, Brigadier Ronald does not wish to… reveal the details of your mission," she chose her words carefully, not sure if she should tell them of what he said to her.

"All in all, it was okay. Barnes is out cold because of a panic attack," Gabe spoke up.

"And what, you don't get along with Ed?" Dugan asked, getting a few looks from his team at the nickname for their commander.

"…You could put it that way, yes," she was leaning towards not telling them, as they would worry and try to argue with him. That's something that shouldn't be happening.

"Nothing to worry about – simply a disagreement on our view on a mission," she quickly added before their suspicion could grow.

"…Sure…" well, there went that idea. The men knew better than to trust a 'simple disagreement' especially between Carter and a superior.

* * *

It was a few hours later, when the Howlers were eating, that Barnes shot up from his bed, a scream ripping from his throat. The sudden awakening made Dugan drop his glass, Monty spill water over his plate, Jim almost fell from his chair, Jones winced as his ears hurt, Dernier scream back and Steve almost trip as he rushed to his best friend.

"Buck! Bucky! It's alright!" he put his hands on the man's shoulder, as he was clearly not here. His eyes were distant, but filled with pain and glassed over. The sniper was panting, almost choking on his breathes as he didn't respond to any movement.

"Jim!" the medic scrambled for his kit and rushed to them, doing a quick scan to try and figure out what happened.

"What's wrong?!" Leo slammed the door open, and behind him stood Peggy, Chester and Edward. What was going on between them?

"Barnes woke up," Monty stated the obvious, forgetting the mess and trying filling up another glass to give it to the sniper later.

"Is he alright?" the two superior officers asked as they all came inside.

"STAY AWAY!" Bucky pushed Steve away, eyes still distant as he hid himself under the covers.

"Bucky?" Rogers swallowed, disbelieve at what just happened.

"Get me Lang in here now!" Phillips called outside, knowing there were soldiers patrolling.

"No! No doctors!" James whimpered, eyes tight as he squeezed his head.

"C'mon man, calm down. It's us," Jones swallowed, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Sargent Barnes, what's wrong?" at that, the sniper froze still, apparently not even breathing.

"Buck…?" Cap tried again, carefully removing the cover as Lang was on his way.

"Steve?" came a weak answer back as Barnes looked around, tired and lost.

"Where… what happened?" he groaned in pain, as Dugan and Steve helped him sit up.

"You tell us," Morita had no idea what was happening.

"I… I can't remember…" Falsworth offered the glass as the sniper took it with a nod of thanks.

"I'm here!" Lang almost crashed into the wall, that's how fast he ran here. "What's going on?" he looked at the many people gathered, waiting for someone to explain what happened.

* * *

"It's similar to your amnesia episode," Lang shone a light in Barnes' eye to see its reaction.

"Only… well, different," he added, turning it off and leaning back.

James was still a bit shaken, his head killing him and his body partly numb. The last 24 hours were lost to him, as the last thing he recalled was setting to head off to a mission with the new commander. After that… it's all a blank, filled with nightmares or memories.

"Different how?" Steve asked, sitting behind the two, along with the rest of the Howlers.

"Well, it's not that he can't remember. It's more like, his memory of the event is just… gone," it was clear the doctor himself had no idea what happened.

"Brigadier? Can you help fill the gap?" Falsworth turned to the said man, who kept mostly to the side, letting the team do their thing.

"No sorry… we just arrived down there and he… collapsed. I think he muttered something about 'like before' and 'Zola' but after that, he was gone," Edward scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I can't be more help," he added, hits of guilt in his voice.

"Why does this keep happening to me…?" Bucky groaned, setting his head in his hands.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Just… get some rest?" a humorless chuckle escaped the sniper from Jones' comment.

"A drink odda do ya some good," Dugan smiled, setting his hand on the boy's shoulder, when suddenly, Barnes grabbed him and flipped him over.

"Oh – Dum Dum – I'm so sorry!" Bucky panicked, standing over the fallen giant, hands in the air, face full of confusion.

"…ouch…" Timothy let out after a minute, clearly awe-stuck as well.

"Okay…" an awkward silence filled the air as no one was sure how to react.

"C'mon, let's head back," Ronald said as Steve offered the big guy a hand, picking him up the floor and steadying him on his feet.

"Try and find a way to recall what happened," Edward added, giving Cap a concerned look.

* * *

"Sir?" Carter knocked on the door, looking a bit uneasy as she opened the door.

"Yes, come in," Chester's voice sounded… different than before.

When she entered, she took a sharp breath. He wasn't facing her, but when he saw the tissues on the ground and the weak sniff that escaped him, she figured what was going on.

"Sir, I found some files on Edward Ronald," she added, setting the file on the table.

"Thank you, Agent Carter," he turned around, eyes slightly red, but kept his face stoic.

"…Sir, who recommended him? And why?" she hesitated asking, but _really_ wanted to know.

"The higher ups wanted someone fresh leading them. Keep them in line, make sure they don't get off the leash… unlike me, they want full control over them," he explained, moving the file closer.

"Canady, Luther, Amadeus, Frost… Those are just some who voted for the new command. Apparently there were too many, since a lot of us voted against it. As for why Edward… he has impressive improvisation and leadership skills. I was hoping… this file would give me some more insight," he sighed, eyeing the file.

"…" Carter didn't speak. She saw the mistrust and agitation in the Colonel's eyes.

"You are dismissed. And I hope you know… this is off records," he gave her a look and she nodded.

"Understood sir. Hope you find what you're looking for…"

* * *

"So, what do you boys do for fun?" Edward asked as they finally arrived at the barrack.

"Poker, darts, jokes, drinks…" Dugan counted, keeping an eye on Rogers who was helping Barnes walk and set him on the bed.

"Play chess?" Ronald raised an eyebrow, watching them settle around the place.

"Never had a set," Jim shrugged, pouring all of them a drink of water.

"Ah, shame, it's an interesting game."

"Bucky, you alright?" Steve asked, seeing his friend wince in pain.

"Oh yeah, swell," he gave a pained smiled, a hand on his head.

"…Sorry for dragging you down with me Sargent Barnes. I had no idea," the Brigadier apologized again, looking at the sniper.

"Well, thanks sir. Would help if I knew what happened," Buck scratched the back of his head.

"You boys up for some bonding? I do need to get to know you better."

"Friendly game of poker?" Jacques was already holding the cards.

"Jimmy ain't playing!" Timothy shot the said man a look.

"Hey c'mon man! Give a brother a break!"

"When you stop cheating maybe," Gabe joined Dugan, a smirk on his face.

"Come now gents, we have a guest," Monty nodded towards the grinning superior.

"Sir, you want a hand?" Morita raised an eyebrow, clearing the table.

"I might as well, right?" he smiled, taking a seat.

"Remember men, keep it as normal as you can," Rogers took a seat as well, with Barnes behind, planning to give him a shot at winning.

"So, who would like to start?" Ronald looked at the gathered man, picking up his hands.

"Leaders lead," that was followed by a fake laugh from Captain America.

* * *

 **CUT! Yeah, I think I'm doing a good job at keeping this arc interesting, wouldn't you say so? No really, tell me! I love hearing from my readers!  
Question for you people:** Is this too predictable? I mean, the arc - do you know where it's heading or does it keep you guessing?

 **And that's all for now.  
See you all next time~**


End file.
